


Nowhere to hide

by purplesk



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>待在你身邊的唯一方法，就是安靜地注視著你的背影。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 007哨兵!Erik VS Q嚮導!Charles
> 
> 臨時發想的一個梗，大概是個狗血沒邏輯的故事，有bug請不要跟我計較||||

　　他無視Q Branch裡的工程師們偷偷轉頭、從工作中抬眼飄過來的詢問或是好奇目光。多數視線都略參雜調侃意味、看好戲的成份，但他從未在意過別人怎麼看待自己。反正，他總是會完美忠實地達成任務——不計代價、不擇手段。

　　大步流星地邁出步子，同時瞅著目標人物前進，當他接近對方並站在其身後時，他將手上那半殘破的盒子放在正背對著自己的人的桌上，在抽回手時，因對方突然的轉身動作而不經意地擦過他的手臂。

　　對方輕挑了眉，晶藍色的瞳眸中倒映出他的臉孔，接著對方將視線挪開，放到那只掉漆嚴重、四個角有三個角已經摔壞的盒子上。對方再次將視線轉回，略帶點譴責的意味，但又參雜了點困惑的含意。

　　打開那只可憐的盒子，對方眉心微皺，無語。他看著對方呼吸、吐氣，接著對方多掃了盒子的內容物一眼，就緩緩地將那只盒子擺回桌上——看來他過關了！對方沒有再多瞅他幾眼，注意力直接轉回在眼前的投影大螢幕上，繼續飛快地舞動十指敲打著鍵盤上的二十六個字母外加一些運算符號。對方伸手推了推黑框眼鏡，他得知對方現在不願給予他絲毫的關注，雖然心中某處暗暗地感到惋惜，但他的外表仍舊是高傲瀟灑的不可一世。

　　轉身，他決定離開這間塞滿著分明是英文字母卻看不懂的程式語言、代碼的空間。才跨出欲離去的第一步，身後就傳來某人的嗓音。

　　

　　「Double O Seven.」

　　

　　聞聲，他背對著對方，嘴角卻勾起略微得意的淺笑。

　　

　　「請記得補上武器損害報告。」平淡的語氣，搭配著還在敲鍵盤的動作，完美又迷人的Q Branch的老大。

　　

　　「Yes, Quartermaster.」語音方落，他特殊的哨兵聽力讓他察覺到對方敲鍵盤的動作稍微遲疑了一下下，但又很快地恢復原先的節奏。

　　

　　小小地得意在心中微微泛開。

　　

　　※※※

　　接受哨兵訓練至今已經過了好幾年，從他有印象以來，或許是十七歲的時候他就進入塔裡接受訓練了。『或許』？是的，他只記得某天他在病床上醒來，一位溫柔的嚮導正坐在他身邊，那段回憶像泛黃照片一樣，讓他覺得非常不真實又久遠。對方安撫著他並幫助他調節因恐懼而失控的哨兵感知，待他感覺情緒平復些許之後，嚮導問了一些私人問題，他想了很久，無法回答。

　　那些問題分明是基本中的基本，他卻只能張口久久無法說話。伸手搆的到的答案卻在那刻全部消失。

　　他記得自己的名字。也好像只剩下這個。

　　嚮導告訴他，如果他願意，現在不需要心急，因為醫生曾說過他所出的意外導致他失去部份的記憶，但這些回憶會慢慢地浮現，只是他需要一點耐心，也不要太勉強自己。但距離他十七歲已經過了多少個年頭，他卻不曾再想起以前的事。一開始時，他感到非常無助，那像是浮萍沒有根的茫然。但哨兵課程及密集的訓練漸漸地填滿他的生活，這麼多年來，他已經越來越少回想起關於自己丟失記憶的這件事。

　　那就像是偶爾會翻到以前孩提時代所收藏的小雜物一般，總是一笑置之。

　　沒有過往的記憶這點並沒有困擾他，他是一個習慣往前看的人，回頭張望或者滯留，都不是他的作風。

　　正準備拐個彎往另一棟大樓移動時，恰巧看見對面有熟人走來，從熟人的走路姿勢與匆促的腳步來看，心情看來不怎麼愉悅。

　　

　　「我記得車庫在另一個方向。」

　　熟人停下腳步，兩人互看了一眼，對方誇張地嘆了氣，道：「Moneypenny臨時打了電話給我，說醫生給的處方拿錯了。」

　　「喔？」揚眉，真是難得的錯誤。

　　「說什麼補給點因為上次被敵方炸毀，所以現在出任務都要多帶一點藥在身上才行。」聳肩，咬了咬口中的雪茄。

　　「上次009的『非意願倒戈事件』讓塔損失了不少啊。」他調侃著彼此的處境。

　　「老子才沒009那麼弱。」翻了白眼，他繼續自己的前進方向。

　　

　　他轉頭，看著友人氣呼呼離去的背影，嘴角微揚。

　　

　　「難說。」

　　

　　00組探員與其他探員不同，他們接受塔的特殊規定以及嚴格的規範，其中一項是：必須接受藥物進而控制哨兵與嚮導的結合能力。

　　有時00組探員們會彼此開玩笑說，這已經可說是另一種形式的化學閹割了。雖然說這些藥物並不會阻礙他們的性功能，但是他們無法標記任何一位嚮導，同時也不會輕易受到嚮導素的影響。這可避免他們的敵人打出嚮導牌來勾引或者誘惑了00探員們。

　　但如果不按時用藥，或者自行降低用藥量，再怎麼如鐵打的硬漢，也難以反抗與生俱來的天性。

　　009就是活生生血淋淋的例子。 **那個傻瓜。** 他不同情塔的損失，也不在乎009後來該怎麼處理他的人生——反間諜的策略之一，塔肯定會派出探員去除掉他。這種自己人最後要殺害自己人的戲碼，塔大概也不是第一次遇到。只是誰會抽到這個倒楣籤？Erik Lehnsherr並不在乎。

　　就算是自己要去解決這個所謂的『叛徒』，Erik Lehnsherr也從不會心軟。在這個世界裡，踏進情報世界的哨兵們他們自願犧牲某種程度上的自由，剩下的是為數不多的高傲自尊。

　　哨兵並不像一般人眼中看到的如此光鮮亮麗或是自視甚高地看別人比自己低下，其實他們有更多無法訴說的無奈，卻鮮少有人為他們平反。在這哨兵嚮導為特殊人種的世界裡，多數人以為嚮導才是需要被聲援的一方，但只有哨兵才懂，嚮導們其實一點都非大眾所誤會的、較為柔弱的一方，反之，只有嚮導才能控制的住發狂中的哨兵，他們才是金字塔頂端的那群。

　　如此，009的非意願倒戈事件，勢必也折磨了009的身心。不僅僅Erik Lehnsherr，大多數人都曉得，現在肯定是雙方都在追殺這對亡命鴛鴦了。

　　00組的哨兵探員們，是完美的、堅不可催、永遠孤傲的一群人。

　　停下腳步，他思索著要先去找Tanner索取資料，還是先去一趟公用的電腦室？現在離他去Mallory的辦公室回報本次任務摘要還有幾個小時，他大可去喝杯下午茶小休一下，不過，歷屆007都算是某種程度上的工作狂——他自己也不例外。

　　轉個方向，他決定先去公用電腦室把他的武器損害報告寫完。畢竟他跟前任007不同，他可沒興趣跟MI6其他女職員打情罵俏、眉來眼去、充滿技巧性地誘拐他人幫自己打完報告。

　　Erik十分佩服前任的Q，如此被前任007如此折騰。Moneypenny說，那是因為他們都是對方的死穴。對於此說法，Erik Lehnsherr只是一笑置之。

　　

　　※※※

　　 **沒有誰會是誰的死穴。** 他想著，並習慣性地趁著午休後的時段踏進槍擊練習場。如果某人就是自己的弱點，那會是多可怕的一件事，比天塌下來還糟糕。子彈打在練習靶上的聲響吸引了他的注意力，他疑惑著誰會在此刻跑來練開槍技術？待他步進場內時，嘴角不自主地勾了些許弧度。

　　又一發槍聲，這次打的更偏了一點。開槍者的側臉讓他不確定對方是否皺了眉，但這次的失誤確實讓開槍者有點小小地不悅。

　　走上前，他在開槍者反應過來之前，伸手輕輕地扶住對方托槍的手，這動作讓對方微愣，但並沒有立即反彈或者把他趕走。

　　開槍者微微偏過頭，對於彼此過近的距離似乎有點疑慮，但並沒有開口，只是沉默地望著他，似乎正在腦中計算自己該走的下一步或是試圖從他的臉上讀取情緒及意圖。

　　

　　「握的太緊了。」彼此的視線對上，他知道自己對於那抹漂亮的無可言喻藍眸子有種病態的喜愛，「這裡稍微收緊一些，對，手肘。」邊說邊幫助對方調整開槍的姿勢。

　　

　　藍眸子的主人耐心地等待他的指導，幾秒後，他點了點頭，藍眸子主人多瞥了他一眼後，將視線轉回靶心。深呼吸，開槍。

　　紅色圓圈被子彈穿心而過，他們彼此都勾起得意的微笑。

　　軍需官的雙手不僅可以用於在鍵盤上攻擊敵人，還能握住奪人生命的槍枝，來個完美的一擊。他雙手交叉於胸前，等待著軍需官接下來的舉動，而後者則幽幽地取下耳罩、護目鏡，接著將所有的裝備收好，準備將物品物歸原處。

　　他們彼此擦肩而過。沒有誰拉住誰，沒有誰多看對方一眼。當對方的腳步聲越離越遠時，他忍不住再度打破沉默。

　　

　　「Charles。」

　　

　　他側身，與轉首過來的對方四目交集。

　　

　　「武器損害報告已經交到你桌上。」

　　

　　軍需官忖了忖，點點頭，沒多做回應。

　　

　　「Double O Seven.」聞聲，被呼喚的人好奇地等待著對方的發話，「Q, not Charles.」糾正。

　　「Yes, Quartermaster.」他故意強調對方的官銜，待對方轉身後，又補了一句：「Goodbye, Charles.」

　　

　　軍需官的背影微微顫抖了一下，似乎猶豫著是否回頭再糾正不受教的007一番，但看來軍需官要忙著與他的程式代碼們約會，他只多停留了幾秒，接著頭也不回地離開此空間。

　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　拿著同事買給他的早晨咖啡，他與每一位與自己擦肩而過的人點頭微笑。每一任軍需官的個性大相逕庭，他相當尊敬前兩任軍需官，老前輩是位可愛活潑又熱衷於各種冷兵器開發的研究者；而前一任軍需官則是專注在資訊系統攻防戰上，並且為MI6和塔打贏了不少不流血戰爭。專業上有些許差異，個性上三任軍需官可是相去甚遠。

　　老前輩是位學者，除了00組特工外，通常與他接觸的都是Q Branch的各個助手們；前任軍需官是優異的天才，並且是位難得的高級嚮導，外表乍看之下有點冷漠，實質上是有點少根筋的大男孩個性。

　　若不是因為前任軍需官提早退休跑去什麼名不見經傳的小島去度過他的後半輩子——不過前任軍需官也會因MI6或者塔的要求，偶爾與現在的軍需官聯繫，提供某些研發武器的新概念——Charles也不會因此突然從MI5調到MI6來空降軍需官這位子。

　　換個地方工作並沒有讓Charles相當不適應，因為不管是MI5還是MI6，兩者都是在為國家安全把關的機構。只不過一個對內另一個對外。Charles剛被調來時，其實有點緊張。在MI5裡鮮少遇到自己的同類，但是在MI6，隨處可見到哨兵——無論結合與否。而未結合的哨兵特工倒是很喜歡藉故來自己身邊打轉；同時他也遇見了幾位頗富盛名的嚮導。

　　雖然哨兵與嚮導在數目上的差異逐漸追平，但後者的人數依舊不算多。早期時，塔只專注在訓練哨兵，這點令人詬病，因為塔默默地灌輸了多數人不正確的觀念：哨兵比嚮導優異。而因為戰爭、任務之故，嚮導數目逐漸減少，塔越來越無法控制衝動、煩躁的哨兵們，導致曾有一度塔的制度陷入混亂之中，引發了一場在國內令人聞之喪膽哨兵叛亂行動。

　　花了幾個月平定了叛亂後，塔損失了不少成熟的哨兵，而也在此刻塔意識到嚮導的重要性。從那時起，彷彿改變了策略，嚮導的地位逐漸提昇，除了00組的特工及其他某些特殊探員需要接受條約限制之外，塔鼓勵其他的哨兵嚮導伴侶們增產報國。同性的哨兵嚮導伴侶因生理因素無法孕育後代，他們則會響應塔的呼召進入情報單位服務，或者有些人願意捐贈精子給塔，由塔去找人工受孕、代理孕母的途徑。

　　在各種政策調節之下，這幾年來哨兵嚮導們的不平衡數目終於趨緩，雖然如此，嚮導的人數依舊處於弱勢——同時這也造成了不少美麗的誤會，例如有些人以為嚮導在體能與身心上較為嬌貴，需要受到哨兵的保護；過去因為塔偏心沒有重視嚮導的緣故，導致嚮導人數銳減及受到不少迫害。結果嚮導後援會、人權團體之類的組織如雨後春筍的冒出。

　　雖然這社會的多數人對於哨兵嚮導的瞭解稍嫌偏頗，但至少大眾的重視與支持，讓這兩群擁有特殊能力的人們比過往得到更多的關心與扶持。

　　Charles甫踏進Q Branch就聽見Hank的聲音，聽起來還有點焦慮鬱悶。Charles的嚮導能力除了能安撫哨兵提供哨兵所需的協助之外，他也發現自己能透過嚮導的能力探知到一般人的情緒——思緒、感知像觸手一般輕輕地碰觸他人，並且將對方的情緒傳回，甚至還能安撫非哨兵體質的普通人。算是有一點變異的嚮導能力，而這大概也是為什麼他能升遷如此迅速的原因之一。

　　當Charles越來越接近聲源時，他接收到來自四面八方的情緒因子，緊張、不知所措、疑惑、無奈、驚訝、詫異……最後他停下腳步，跟著Q Branch的其他人站成一排，圍觀著Hank的方向。

　　揚眉，Charles從縫隙中瞧見了與Hank交談的對象，幾天前來繳交武器損壞報告的男人。

　　

　　「呃，這把槍因應你的需求而做了第二次的改造……」解釋。

　　「多了兩盎司。」單刀直入。

　　「這個嘛……我想可能是材料的關係，依照你的使用習慣……」補充。

　　「多了兩盎司。」堅持。

　　

　　Charles在心中笑了出來，並且他立刻能想像的到，這樣的對話至少堅持了幾分鐘之久——全Q Branch的人都圍過來了，八成沒有人介入也沒有人敢上前去與那位特工理論一番。

　　Q Branch的老大擠過人牆，人群的小小騷動讓正在僵持中的兩人同時轉頭將視線望過去。Charles走到兩人面前，他不發一語地將手上的咖啡大剌剌地擺在那把『癥結點』旁，接著他順手打開某張辦公桌的抽屜，快速地找到了目標子彈匣，並在眾人面前把那把多了兩盎司的槍匣退出，再把新的子彈匣推進。

　　拆解過程中，Charles揚著頭，雙眸略帶慵懶及挑釁意味地直視著眼前的特工；後者則禮尚往來目不轉睛地直盯著軍需官瞧。

　　裝上新彈匣的槍枝被軍需官輕輕地擺在桌上，特工見狀，直覺地伸出手來要試試看這把換了新彈匣的槍有什麼不同？哨兵特工的動作迅速，還沒完全把手縮回來的嚮導不小心與哨兵的手碰觸。不是什麼特別令人尷尬的動作，但霎那間Charles感覺心跳漏了一拍。

　　哨兵掂了掂手中的槍，並且把玩了一番，最後他突然將槍對準軍需官的腦門，眾人見狀，有人嚇得後退，有人準備要撲上去搶救他們的老大。

　　不同於下屬，軍需官反倒相當冷靜地望著持槍人。彼此對峙了幾秒，特工漾出滿意的笑，收回手，並再次反覆把玩了手上的槍。接著他將槍收好，像軍需官禮貌性地頷首，轉身，看來相當滿意地離開了Q Branch。

　　隨著不速之客的離去，工程師們似乎同時都鬆了口氣，紛紛走回自己的座位區，從驚嚇中回過神來的大夥，此刻可能正用Q-mail互相閒聊一番才會進入工作狀態。

　　

　　「我差點以為他真的會開槍。」看來Hank被特工糾纏了一陣子，並且也被對方的氣勢嚇壞了。

　　「他才捨不得。」軍需官推了推眼鏡，低喃。

　　「什麼？」Hank追問。

　　「沒什麼。」聳肩，「我剛剛去拿了新的專案開發，半小時後召集你們小組的人來開個會可以嗎？」微笑。

　　「好。」接過Charles手上的資料，他還是忍不住地碎念了一下：「我實在不大理解為什麼他那麼堅持『兩盎司』這點。應該很難察覺的到多或少兩盎司吧？」

　　「他承襲了『歷屆都是麻煩精』的007啊。」軍需官打趣地說著。

　　「言歸正傳，其實哨兵的感知能力比我們任何人都來的敏銳，他們習慣的重量、味道、聲音等等，如果突然出現了與之前不同的模式時，這會令哨兵感到渾身不對勁，有些太敏感、情緒不穩且未結合的哨兵甚至可能產生某種程度上的幻覺，所以如果我們改善槍枝或者給予新開發的武器時，需要盡可能符合哨兵特工們習慣，這會讓他們比較安心。

　　「如果硬要改變他們過去的習慣，那可是要花上一點時間做教育訓練的，你跟Moira想花時間在那些00組特工身上，每天陪他們練習射擊，調整武器擊發速度、威力、準確度，以及一起飆車測試車子性能如何嗎？」揶揄。

　　

　　Hank搖頭如波浪鼓，Charles忍不住笑了出來。

　　

　　「不過話說回來，如果我沒記錯，Charles你換的新彈匣其實跟原本的差不多啊？難道裡面的子彈數目或者材質更換了嗎？」Hank離去前忍不住發問。

　　「沒有。」軍需官一秒否決，並打開電腦準備繼續敲著密密麻麻的代碼。

　　「那他……」Hank頓時語塞，腦子裡好像某條神經迴路終於接通，「老天，真的只有你能搞定麻煩精007。」

　　「因為我比任何人還瞭解他。」軍需官的聲音只有自己才聽得見。

　　「什麼？」

　　抬頭，Charles露出溫暖的笑容，道：「你想試試看新開的那間泰國菜嗎？開完會我們找Moira一起去吃？」

　　

　　※※※

_好痛。_

_放開我。_

_放開我！_

　　

　　「最近還做夢嗎？」

　　

　　女人的聲音將他從假寐中喚醒。他睜開眼望著蒼白的天花板，下意識地眨了眨眼，哨兵的優秀感知幫助他快速地判斷自己身處的環境。忖了忖，他想多躺一會兒，反正時間相當充裕，再度閉上雙眸，希望能再聽到腦中的那些聲音，可惜，那些斷斷續續的飄幻聲響似乎只在他熟睡時才來拜訪。

　　他記得那些聲音，每一句話、每組詞語。熟悉卻又搆不著的咫尺天涯。

　　

　　「如果你想多睡一下，我是不反對。」女人輕柔地說著，「不過距離下一個病患看診的時間只剩下四十多分鐘。」暗示著對方應該要友善地離去。

　　

　　他忍不住勾起嘴角弧度。對於這女人，他並沒有特別的喜歡，只不過因為她是MI6專屬的心理諮詢師，專門照顧00組特工以及特殊任務的探員們。她說話直接且刻薄，不似一般心理治療人員那樣溫柔極富同理心。但她的病患們倒是很能接受她如此的尖酸，因為他們需要的是瞭解，不是同情。

　　起身，他看了一眼坐在一旁的冷若冰山的美女醫師，後者對他漾出官方的媚笑，他們達成了某種共識。從沙發床上站起來後，他伸手撈起自己的西裝，邊穿邊聽著美女醫師敘述這陣子她對於他的治療狀況的想法及提議。

　　惡夢的次數減少了，他也不會半夜在陌生的床上被驚嚇醒來。加上配合塔裡嚮導的協助之下，他也越來越穩定，以及00組特工必須按時服用的藥物，使得哨兵浮躁的狀況改善不少。

　　但他好奇。

　　好奇那惡夢、那些聲音。

　　穿上西裝後他無意識地撫過左胸口的口袋，並想起那些藥物正躺在此處的內袋中。

　　

　　「喔，親愛的，我不建議你違反規定。」眨眼，「雖然那挺令人厭煩的，但是你必須乖乖吃藥，除非你從00組退役。」她站起身來，曖昧地拍了拍他的肩。

　　「妳是醫生。」轉首，像想起什麼似的，「妳應該知道這些藥的成份吧？」

　　女人瞇起眼，她嗅出某種不祥的味道，「我是心理、精神方面的專家。」

　　

　　他從對方的眼中確認了她沒有說謊。在心中嘲諷了自己一番，他決定把這個疑惑拋諸腦後，離開這空間找個地方再睡上一覺。

　　

　　「但肯定有相當程度的嚮導素。」

　　

　　原先準備要碰觸到門把的手在空中僵住。

　　

　　「否則，那些藥要如何控制你們這些未結合的哨兵的本能呢？」盈盈地笑聲在空間中幽幽地飄盪。

　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　藍色的。

　　藍色的線條，如絲一般，飄過天空。又來了一條藍色的線條，淡薄的如光芒邊緣，與之交織。

　　藍色的。天空的顏色。像雪花，又像絲綢，飄落、柔軟、融化。

　 _Erik。_

　　有人在說話，像笑聲，有點遠，但又好像很近。

　 _Erik。_

_Erik。_

　　

　　黑色降臨。

　　※※※

　　睜開眼，他再度從陌生的床上醒來。沒有做夢，只不過看到了一些顏色，還有，有點熟悉的呼喚聲。房間裡只有自己均勻的呼吸聲，還有可能來自手錶上的秒鐘走動的金屬聲響。在一切靜如子夜的地方，這些細微如蚊蚋的聲音聽起來都如坦克戰車般吵雜。

　　翻側了身子，他沒有賴床的習慣，尤其投身於情報單位，躺在床上多翻滾一秒都嫌奢侈。側過身後，他努出一抹微笑。

　　

　　「Hi，好久不見。」朝著貼近他眼前的生物低語著。

　　

　　一頭美麗的獵豹正趴在他的身側，尾巴在床上輕輕晃擺著。獵豹見他並不打算起床，牠自行站起，跳下床，往旅館房門走去。走了幾步後，牠回頭瞅了眼還躺在床上的人，後者與之視線交集。

　　深呼吸，他從床上坐起，隨手揉了揉頭髮後，赤著身子走進浴室，等待一場熱水沖洗喚醒他的早晨。

　　在墨爾本的這幾天，他依從指示假裝是一般旅客，先是在聯邦廣場晃了一下午，還被抓去幫忙填寫問卷；接著去了亞拉河畔，看划船練習；在維多利亞國家美術館找到了一張明信片，提筆多次卻不知道該寫些什麼，最後什麼都沒寫，貼了郵票就寄出；跑去海邊玩衝浪，順手救了一名溺水的女高中生。

　　007是公認的工作狂，所以即便是假裝一邊渡假一邊跟蹤目標人物，Erik還是覺得挺不自在的。尤其假扮旅客時，總是會有一些女性主動靠過來搭話——莫爾本人又是出了名的開朗——這迫使他要分心，禮貌性地交談但必須技巧性地讓對方知道彼此不來電。

　　參謀長在Erik淋浴後剛好來電，提到Erik今天也必須搭乘民航機回到倫敦。假扮旅客的缺點就是要跟大眾一起擠飛機，這讓Erik略感到頭疼。跟一群非哨兵嚮導體質的人混在一起時，那些人所散發出的思緒、噪音、腦波等，其實或多或少都會讓敏感的哨兵略感不適。

　　掛上電話後，Erik伸手從西裝裡抓出醫生給的藥，心想著在上飛機前先服用，至少讓白噪音或者其他的干擾降低。

　　 _「但肯定有相當程度的嚮導素。」_

　　望著手心中的藥物，回想起美女心理治療師的那番話，他嘴角勾起自嘲的微笑。哨兵們沒辦法離開嚮導素，嚮導素就像哨兵的毒品一樣，誘惑他們、使哨兵們上癮，卻無法拒絕、無法勒戒。

　　吞了一顆下去時，他看見獵豹不知何時跳到桌旁，牠歪了頭彷彿透露出些許疑慮，但男人只是朝著牠挑眉，然後再送第二顆藥進入喉嚨。

　　

　　※※※

　　男人下了飛機後就自行開車從希斯羅往MI6前進，長途旅程再加上民航機上的噪音，即便使用藥物壓抑哨兵過度敏銳的感知也還是讓男人感到有點頭痛。他揉揉太陽穴，然後往副駕駛座的方向瞟了一眼——坐在此處的獵豹似乎感應到他的腦波，同時也轉了過來瞅了男人一眼，順便拍了拍牠的尾巴。

　　 **這傢伙怎麼還不走。** 男人在心中翻了個白眼。

　　男人第一次見到自己的精神嚮導是在塔中受訓過了半年以後的事了，當時他嚇了一跳，以為自己因為壓力太大產生了幻覺。當年獵豹的體型還是個青少年，與自己相同。

　　他從訓練中得知現在的哨兵嚮導們，不是人人都可以看見自己的精神嚮導。據說，在最古遠的時代，每個人都能見到自己的精神嚮導，也能見到他人的精神嚮導，但是不知道是因為大環境的改變，還是基因被稀釋的關係，現在多數的哨兵嚮導們一輩子沒見過自己的精神嚮導。

　　Erik並不認為看到精神嚮導有什麼了不起的，因為後者在他踏入情報單位後，就鮮少出現，而且他也從沒跟精神嚮導有過什麼互動。關於精神嚮導，文獻提供的資訊極少，有些文獻說，有些人可以跟自己的精神嚮導在情感與精神上交流，但Erik卻從未聽過身邊有誰真的能跟精神嚮導來個促膝長談的經驗。

　　不過，Erik的直覺警告自己，精神嚮導出現時，通常表示自己有一些狀況。

　　

　　「你想跟我說什麼？」他打了方向燈，並隨口問了身旁的獵豹，後者只是冷冷地掃了他一眼，沒有拍動尾巴，「我是不會帶你去酒吧的。」揶揄。

　　

　　※※※

　　「Sir，你看過自己的精神嚮導嗎？」新進的菜鳥工程師好奇地詢問著。

　　

　　Q Branch可說是Charles的小粉絲俱樂部，一開始這位年輕人空降過來時，整個Q Branch都帶著緊張又有點排斥的心態，畢竟他們真的太喜歡之前的Q了。不過新來的軍需官卻讓人非常容易親近，並且總是笑臉迎人——除了007走進來的時候——所以很快地，Charles溫暖的笑容攻破了Q Branch眾人的心防。

　　

　　「牠偶爾會出現。」軍需官咬了一口壽司。

　　「我聽說精神嚮導就跟哨兵嚮導本人一樣，像是具現化的靈魂？」

　　「妳的意思是說，如果精神嚮導是條蛇，那就表示本人是蛇蠍美人？我可不信，搞不好本人的手臂比我大腿還粗壯。」另一名工程師吐槽著。

　　「我又沒這樣說！」

　　

　　軍需官喝了一口熱茶，看了眼吵雜的眾人。身邊的下屬們現在正熱烈地討論著關於精神嚮導的事，這些人分明沒有哨兵嚮導體質，但對於自身所不能擁有的事物，人們總是既期待又有過多不切實際的幻想。

　　

　　「Sir，你說對不對？」

　　「啊？什麼？」Charles愣了一下，他方才沒仔細聽下屬們在討論些什麼，但看著眾人閃著期待的眼神，他只好尷尬地笑了幾聲，清了清喉嚨，道：「就我所知，有些人的精神嚮導不會時常出現。」

　　「什麼情況下精神嚮導會出現呢？」追問。

　　「這個嘛……有一種說法是，如果哨兵嚮導本人出現什麼危機時，精神嚮導會現身。所以有人說，如果你不常看到精神嚮導，而牠突然出現時，那就表示牠有事情要警告你。」

　　

　　※※※

　　關上車門，他感覺身體有點燥熱。隨手鬆了襯衫上的第一顆鈕扣，心裡疑惑著，自己方從炎熱的南半球回到低溫的北半球，應該是感到寒冷冰凍，怎麼會感到有點悶熱呢？

　　他將身體的些微不適怪罪到參謀長沒有派專機來接送他而導致的，等會兒一定要去參謀長那裡跟他談談關於哨兵特工們出勤時，還是要跟組織申請特別經費才是！

　　走出地下室，體內的導航系統已經快速的確認他需往哪個方向前進，當他走出大樓正準備要穿越半開放的川廊時，他發現一路都緊跟在自己身邊的獵豹突然消失了。也好，那傢伙出現都不是什麼好消息。

　　上次獵豹出現時，他正在巴薩隆納追捕國際販毒集團，那段時間，他的體能與運氣都在巔峰，所以實在不解為何獵豹突然在聖家堂出現？這疑惑很快就出現解答，因為過沒幾個小時，他突然感到冷汗直流，胃像萬針穿刺著，靠著意志力和剩下的體力，他趕緊找到Q Branch打造的007專屬用車，一邊回報著自己中毒的狀況，一邊伸手摸索急用箱裡的解毒劑。

　　那是他難得一見的粗心大意，而獵豹的現身則帶給他警告與惡耗。

　　現在精神嚮導突然消失，這挺令人不解，上次獵豹消失是在他整個人的狀況好轉之後，才不見蹤跡。但這回不同，Erik感覺身體狀況比下飛機時更糟了一點。他確定沒有被下毒，也沒有碰觸任何不明物體。一時之間無法判斷自己的身體出了什麼狀況，或許他現在還是先打個電話給參謀長，並立刻往MI6專屬醫院就醫會比較好。

　　在口袋摸索出手機，滑開螢幕，準備按下撥打鍵時，他發現自己的手不明地顫抖，手機掉落在地上。昂貴機器與地板碰觸的清脆聲響讓他發現大事不妙，同時間他突然接收到不應干擾他的、來自四面八方的感知、噪音、訊息。

　　 **藥。** 這單詞掠過腦海，他感覺背脊傳來一陣冰涼。伸手，他往西裝內袋探去。就在那刻，他眼前一白，接著他看見了某物。

_藍色的。_

_藍色的線條。如絲般的線條。_

　　連幻覺都產生了，情況真的不妙。他搜出內袋中的藥物時，數了一下殘餘數量，並且倒帶記憶，回想上一次服藥是什麼時候的事？

　　 **上飛機前……Fuck！**

　　睜開眼，他居然忘了把時差算進去，現在他已經一天多沒有服用藥物。他著急地想要把藥袋拆掉，但是不知怎地，怎樣都撕不開。

　　

　　「007？」

　　

　　有人在叫他，他循著聲音望了過去，頓時心中涼了半截。

　　 **Fuck。** 他又在心裡暗罵著。 **不要過來。** 瞪著正歪著頭且疑惑地看著自己、準備要走向自己的人。

_藍色的。_

_藍色的線條。_

　　

　　「你臉色不大對勁，還好嗎？」對方沒有聽到Erik腦中的怒吼，已經走近他身邊，並為他撿起掉在地上的手機，「要幫你打電話給Tanner嗎？」皺眉。

　　

　　 **不，你走開。** Erik還是撕不開手上的藥袋，嚮導的訊息素若隱若現，讓他不自覺地停下了手上焦急的動作，只能本能地、貪婪地注視著對方。

　　

　　「007？」對方有點擔憂地望著他。

　　

　　Erik看見了獵豹站在軍需官的身後，用尾巴勾著軍需官的小腿，正幽幽地望著他。

　　

　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　Charles敢對天發誓，他絕對、絕對、絕對不是故意的。

　　伸手，他努力地承接住被自己弄暈的00組特工，後者整個人倒在他身上，Charles並不想要碰觸到對方，但是如果不接住特工的話，等會兒參謀長衝過來時，若看到特工頭上摔破了一個洞，大概會以為是自己趁對方暈過去的時候拿起旁邊的磚頭敲出來的成績。

　　他在心裡咒罵自己多管閒事的後果。Charles只不過想去樓下餐廳買杯咖啡，哪知道一走出Q Branch，他就察覺到空氣中飄來非常淡的哨兵訊息素，雖說Charles成天混在一堆哨兵特工之間，他自身的防衛罩非常堅固，他也從未有過閃神而讓任何哨兵訊息素趁虛而入的機會。但今天，他嗅到的這抹淡淡的訊息素帶給他相當熟悉卻危險的感覺——不是一般的哨兵特工。

　　Charles的理智告訴自己，不要隨意接近，即便自己算是很優秀的嚮導，也不要去招惹到逐漸失去自制力的未結合、非一般的哨兵特工。最好去通知已結合且有醫學經驗的嚮導們，時間上還來得及，那名特工應該才剛開始『發作』罷了。

　　但Charles就是忍不住循著訊息素走了過去，這大概也可以怪罪在嚮導的天性：一旦察覺到身邊有需要幫助的哨兵，無論是否已結合的嚮導，都會自然地朝哨兵走去，給予援助——就像是有強烈保護慾望的哨兵絕對不容許讓嚮導受傷，充滿關懷天性的嚮導無法對需要被安撫的哨兵做出扭頭走掉的動作。

　　不過當Charles發現那位即將失去自控能力的哨兵是麻煩精007時，他心裡也涼了半截。有點裹足不前，但實在不忍見著眼前的狀況，於是他硬著頭皮過去幫忙。007的狀況比Charles預估的還糟了些許，而Charles腦中閃過太多念頭，他清楚知道007『惡化』的原因。所以，或許是自我保護機制的啟動，也或許因為Charles一時之間忘了拿捏分寸，他在007反應過來之前就瞬間釋放過量的嚮導素，超過哨兵們能負荷的程度。

　　一瞬間大量的嚮導素欺來會造成哨兵短暫的昏厥，因為這就像是一個人走在沙漠中，有點口渴時，此時直接用幾十公升的冰水澆灌在對方身上——雖然解除了中暑危機，但同時也把人凍僵了。

　　007不偏不倚地倒在Charles身上，他的頭恰好靠在Charles的肩上，從鼻間呼出的氣體正緩緩地噴著、搔癢著軍需官的頸窩。Charles盡量試著移動已經完全失去力氣的007——明明這麼瘦，搬運起來卻超重，大概是因為渾身都是精實的肌肉的緣故吧。

　　好不容易把007拖到柱子旁，將其擺好，軍需官嘆了口氣，腎上腺素真是幫了個大忙。他從口袋中搜出手機，趕緊撥了個電話給參謀長，並請他快速過來一趟。掛上電話後，他瞧著昏睡過去的007，想像著這名難以被攻破防線的優秀特工現在可是處於連幼稚園小鬼都可以輕易走過去甩他一巴掌的狀態，一想到此，Charles忍不住笑了出來。

　　軍需官小心翼翼的走進00組特工，蹲下，仔細瞧瞧特工臉上的細紋、眼睫、還有那雙薄唇。抬眼，他瞅見獵豹正坐在特工身邊，如果動物有擬人表情的話，那麼那頭獵豹現在大概是似笑非笑地回視著軍需官。

　　

　　「我不是故意的。」軍需官對獵豹說著，無奈。

　　

　　此時，另一隻精神嚮導從軍需官的身側蹭過——另一頭獵豹，宛如雙生。軍需官的獵豹鑽了出來，與特工的獵豹對峙，兩者互視著，彷彿有電流在兩頭野獸之前流竄。

　　

　　「不許吵架。」軍需官命令。

　　

　　軍需官的獵豹彷彿哀號了一聲後，就逕自走到一旁趴下，等在牠的主人拍拍牠的頭。Charles沒理會撒嬌狀態的獵豹，他整個心懸在空中，擔心自己方才那麼不小心，是否會造成對特工的任何傷害？左看右盼了一會兒，確認參謀長還沒趕來，軍需官在心中不住地對特工道歉著。伸手，他打破自己的規定，輕輕碰了、撫過了特工的臉頰。

　　

　　「對不起。」手滑過下巴處，並趕緊收回，「Erik。」

　　

　　特工的獵豹跨過自己的主人，似乎想蹭蹭軍需官的手，而就在此刻，參謀長急促的腳步聲傳了過來，不只一人，看來參謀長立刻調了緊急醫療人員來協助。

　　軍需官趕緊起身退開，讓參謀長及醫護人員做他們的工作。初步檢查後確認並無大礙，幾名醫護人員將特工搬上擔架與參謀長討論了一些事之後，朝軍需官禮貌性的點點頭，就趕緊離去。

　　

　　「你確定你不是故意整他的？」鬆了一口氣後的參謀長轉過身來對軍需官開玩笑。

　　「若真要整他，我會給他一把噴水槍。」軍需官笑了笑。

　　

　　隨意地寒暄了幾句，參謀長看了看手錶，看來又接近下一個會議的時間，參謀長略帶歉意地道別，走了幾步後，他轉首，帶點憂愁及擔憂的神情瞅了軍需官一眼，後者眨了眨眼，等待參謀長的發話。

　　

　　「Charles，說真的……」頓，「你還好吧？」

　　

　　軍需官愣了一秒，微笑，聳了聳肩，示意並無大礙。

　　

　　「你知道我在說什麼。」

　　「我知道。」軍需官深呼吸，緩緩吐氣，「我沒事。Tanner，謝謝你的關心。」永遠都是那抹令人心疼的微笑。

　　

　　※※※

　 _放開我。_

_你弄痛我了，放開我！_

　　黑色的。紅色的。火焰是黃紅色交織。

　 _Erik？_

_Erik！_

　　藍色的。藍色的線條。即將消失在空氣中的細絲。

　　有人在哭。是自己的聲音？有人在哭。

_Eri……_

　　

　　他火速地睜開了眼，映進眼簾的是灰白色的天花板，腦袋還有點暈，但他感覺到右手傳來金屬針的冰涼，戳進肉裡、埋在血管，點滴透過管線經過針孔沒入血液之中。

　　他躺在醫院的病床上，並且他注意到這間病房阻隔了白噪音、空氣中沒有不必要的刺激性酒精味道、點滴裡頭應該有不少人工嚮導素——這裡是MI6的專屬醫院。

　　幾秒鐘前在席捲腦袋的畫面、聲音，現在已經全數消散，留下的只有惡夢後的驚恐及不解困惑。是惡夢，但不是以前的惡夢。好像多了一點什麼……是顏色？聲音？還是……情緒？從有印象以來，他就沒哭過，實在無法理解為什麼在夢中他會認為哭聲是來自自己的？那不完全是的哭泣、啜泣聲，比較像是，哭喊？

　　為了什麼哭喊？Erik用左手掩蓋了雙眼。他不知道答案。

　　 **嚮導素。**

　　他想起自己昏過去之前看到了軍需官，軍需官似乎察覺自己的不適，所以靠了過來。那很危險，尤其一名正在失去自制能力的哨兵，雖然哨兵不會傷害嚮導，但是在那種情況下，急需被嚮導安撫的衝動哨兵，可能會採取較為原始的方式來得到嚮導的疼愛——哨兵會本能地標記嚮導，即便是暫時失去標記嚮導能力的00組特工，或許他們的標記能力尚未恢復，但他們在體型上是擁有絕對優勢。

　　他差一點就侵犯了軍需官。一想到此，特工就感到相當自責。

　 _嚮導素。_

　　Erik移開左手，瞧了眼正在滴進體內的液體，那掛在高處的人工嚮導素，雖然提供了基本的需要，但是並無法完全滿足哨兵對嚮導的渴望。00組特工已經長期服用這些藥物，所有人的狀況都相當穩定，卻無法杜絕他們渴望親近嚮導的慾望。 **009就是這樣被拐走的吧。** 他諷刺地想著。

　　有東西掠過他的視線，他轉動眼珠，試著撐起身子，瞥見獵豹正趴臥在他的腳上，牠轉過頭來發現主人已經清醒，遂而打了個呵欠。

　　

　　「滿意了？」喉嚨乾渴，他擠出聲音。

　　

　　獵豹在病床上站起身來，朝著主人的上半身走去。還好精神嚮導並沒有實際的體重，否則Erik懷疑他的精神嚮導正在想辦法謀殺自己。

　　獵豹靠近Erik之後，用牠的腳掌抓了抓特工右手上的點滴，精神嚮導並不會碰觸到真實世界的物品，牠們像虛幻的生物，像另一個次元的影像。Erik聽過有些人的精神嚮導會跟別人的精神嚮導互動，但是，這也不過是傳說罷了。畢竟，現在多數的哨兵嚮導連自己的精神嚮導都看不見，怎會瞧見別人的精神嚮導呢？

　　況且，還有一種說法，如果瞧見了別人的精神嚮導，對方就是所謂的『命中注定的另一半』——但特工從不相信這種傳說。

　　Erik發現他的獵豹對於插在自己手上的針相當不滿，不斷地用牠虛幻的腳掌撥弄著，似乎要求Erik將其拔掉似的。

　　

　　「別玩了。」Erik伸手要推開獵豹，後者則敏捷地咬含住他的手，並拉向右手上的針。

　　

　　精神嚮導從來不會害自己的主人。Erik瞭解這點，但他確實無法理解為何獵豹做出如何不合裡、不合邏輯的舉動。總之，精神嚮導不喜歡點滴，Erik雖然覺得直接拔掉比較乾脆，但他擔心如此動作會觸發什麼警鈴——這可不是一般的醫院。找到了可以關掉點滴開關後，獵豹滿意地跳到隔壁的桌上，用腳踢踢手機，接著牠又跳回主人的腳上。

　　這一連串讓人摸不著頭緒的動作讓特工困惑著，但也相當好奇。他瞅著獵豹，並伸手勾到手機，按下撥打鍵後才想起自己只是回撥了頭筆來電。

　　

　　電話接通，『Emma Frost.』

　　

　　特工警覺地望著獵豹，他不記得自己撥打電話給對方，也不認為醫生會打電話給自己。

　　

　　『Hello？』不耐煩。

　　「是我。」獵豹趴了下去，滿意地用尾巴輕甩著，「妳對人工嚮導素瞭解多少？」他下意識地如此詢問。

　　

　　


	5. Chapter 5

　 _『我的專業是臨床心理學。』_

_『況且，親愛的，我並不認為你可以從人工嚮導素用藥方面得到什麼資訊，這些都是合法的。』_

_『我沒有你們的體質，我無法跟你解釋天然與人工嚮導素用在哨兵身上的差異在哪裡……是的，除非你們親身體驗……不，你們00組的不能這樣做……Erik，不要掛電話！Erik，聽我說，你絕對……』_

　　

　　※※※

　　要瞭解一件物品、一段情緒、理解某樣事物的最好方式，就是去接觸它、感受它。然而，要破壞某條規則之前，必須要先瞭解，為什麼這規則存在，否則，就只是為了叛逆而叛逆，為了革命而革命。

　　當參謀長邊掛上電話邊走進007特工的病房時，看見病床上空無一人，他突然感到一陣冰涼感從尾椎處攀爬上來，職業病造成的心因性胃痛又再次發作。

　　他們試過在00組特工身上植入晶片，但並沒有什麼作用，如果特工們硬起心腸要跟組織玩躲貓貓時，他們可以消失個上把月——MI6將他們訓練的如此精良，00組特工是尖銳見血的利劍，同時也是把雙面刃，這點在追捕009這件事上讓上面的人一方面感到顏面無光，另一方面又嘲諷自己將這些特工訊練的太過優秀。

　　參謀長的視線從病床上下意識轉到一旁的點滴上——只是直覺。跟這些特工待久了，累積起來的經驗也讓參謀長為自己感到驕傲又不免心酸。點滴還沒打完，表示007擅自拔掉了針頭，也同時意味著，007身上現在沒有足夠的嚮導素——雖然參謀長不認為自制力極強的007會做出什麼令人瞠目結舌的傻事，不過一旦哨兵本能佔了上風，事情要收尾還是挺令人頭疼。

　　007會去哪呢？參謀長閃過了幾個念頭，並祈禱千萬不要是最壞的那個選項。

　　

　　※※※

　　最近因為009逃亡的事弄的上面的人有點心情鬱悶，Q Branch一邊研發下一次任務所使用的新武器的同時，一方面也輪班方便Q Branch隨時支援待命、跟蹤中的特工們。至於身為Q Branch之首的軍需官，也需時不時查看及詢問下屬的跟監狀況。

　　從009失蹤至今，也不過兩個多星期，但因為這期間還折損了一名特工——在追蹤的最開始，曾有一名特工接近剛結合不久的009，但因為太過靠近而被他的嚮導察覺，兩人聯手收拾了昔日戰友。Charles忍不住地想，當時009的心情是什麼？當他下手殺害曾一起賣命的同事時，是怎樣的心態？

　　特工們還站在同一條線內時，他們可以為彼此拋頭顱撒熱血，但是，一旦兩人分別在線的兩側，朋友瞬間變敵人，不先下手就慘死在對方手上，於是乎，只好比誰的子彈先穿過對方的心臟。

　　真要說起來，009也算是正當防衛？畢竟要接近他的特工主要目的就是要致他於死地，所以，他們兩誰也沒欠誰？

　　Charles摘下眼鏡，揉揉眼睛，心裡忍不住歎了氣。在這裡的所有人都是棋子。塔，或者MI6達到目的後就會眼都不眨地將他們拋棄——所有人都知道這個道理，他們卻願意為此賣命，可悲的愛國心。

　　他們都是被利用的一枚棋子，只不過擔任的角色不同，有人像士兵，有人像城堡，也有人像騎士。

　　 _Checkmate。_

　　有個傢伙總是喜歡把騎士當皇后在用。軍需官嘴角微微上揚。他戴上眼鏡，伸了個懶腰，同時K走了過來跟他報告截至目前為止協助追蹤行動的最新狀態：沒什麼進展。00組特工們會反追蹤也略懂一些Q Branch的小道具的基本架構，現在又加上009有嚮導的協助，所以這會是一場漫長的戰役。

　　參謀長前幾個小時來過電話，提到Mallory希望Q Branch提供一些『新的協助』來幫助正在出勤中的特工儘速逮到009。Charles在心中不免嘮叨了一番，想要抓住009最快的方式，不是派一般探員，而是出動與他思維最接近、手法最相似、足夠冷靜、下手一樣兇殘無情、動作乾淨俐落的00組。

　　Charles咬了咬筆尖。但009比其他人更瞭解00組特工們的弱點，比所有人都清楚。或許這就是為何Mallory還不動用00組特工的顧慮之一。

　　起身，軍需官決定再去為自己添杯咖啡，畢竟Mallory都暗示Q Branch要做出新玩具，那麼他們的死線已經開始倒數計時。

　　最近Q Branch內部的茶水間正好遇上了裝修，所以Charles不得不走出溫暖的Q Branch，還需要多爬一層樓梯才能到達最近的茶水間，走廊上雖稱不上寒冷，但Q Branch還是溫暖多了。他邊縮著身子邊快速往樓梯間走去，忘了多拿一件外套出來，可不想因為泡一杯咖啡而感冒，多可笑的理由。

　　正當他拐個彎要準備往階梯走去時，口袋裡的手機震動著，他邊掏出邊跨出一步。

_**Bill Tanner來電。** _

　　腦子裡閃過參謀長詢問新玩具開發的進度的表情，軍需官對著螢幕吐了舌頭。正打算接起時，有股力道扯住他的手臂，軍需官本能地往力道來源一記肘擊——毫不掩飾的哨兵訊息素襲來，他必須趁自己的天性壓過理智之前先撂倒對方。似乎早就算準了軍需官的反射動作，對方有備而來，先是用手摀住軍需官的嘴，並躲過他的肘擊，一瞬間將軍需官整個人嵌進懷中，半抱半拉地拖進樓梯的死角。

　　軍需官想張口咬人，但下一秒就感覺背後傳來一陣痛楚，八成他被壓在牆上，或者地板上，不論前者還是後者，總之，他只確定自己無處可逃並且牽制住自己行動的人的體重正不偏不倚地壓在自己身上。

　　手機還在震動。軍需官念頭一閃，只要想辦法抓到手機就有得救的機會！

　　

　　「怎麼會毫無防備？」

　　

　　低沉的嗓音，勾住軍需官的注意力。Charles把視線拉回，放在襲擊自己的人的臉上，再加上對方噴在自己臉上的熱氣，他現在恨不得掄對方一拳——偏要打在那張稜角分明、英俊性感的臉上。

　　

　　「你這傢伙……」對方退開一步，軍需官惡狠狠地瞪著他。

　　男人蹲下，撿起掉在地上還掙扎著希望主人接聽的電話，「接電話。」頓，「不要告訴他任何有關我的事。」

　　軍需官一邊接過手機，一邊試著用左手推開男人故意貼上來的胸膛，「Hello？」

　　

　　男人另一隻手擋在軍需官的左側，落在牆上，半圈住軍需官，暗示著Charles必須乖乖配合。

　　

　　「……嗯，我知道。」抬眼，那抹灰綠色的眸子像盯著獵物般盯著自己，「什麼？我不清楚……好，有消息我會通知你。」語畢，他瞅見男人臉上閃過一抹得意的表情，果然如他所料。

　　掛上電話，他邊將手機收進口袋想試著想辦法開溜，「你應該乖乖躺在醫院，Tanner很擔心你。」

　　「你應該要更謹慎一點，有些哨兵相當會隱藏自己的氣息。」壞笑。

　　

 **這不關你的事。** 軍需官頓了頓，決定把話吞回去。

　　

　　「多謝關心。」換句台詞，他這次毫不猶豫地將對方推開，後者稍微讓開了一些，讓軍需官可以鑽出人肉監牢。

　　「我有私事要請你幫助，Charles。」

　　

　　男人伸手拉住欲離開的軍需官的手，後者愣了一下，轉過來，視線緩緩地從男人臉上下移至彼此肌膚接觸的手掌處。軍需官一動也不動，只是安靜地望著男人失禮的舉止，後者聳聳肩，輕輕地放掉了軍需官微冷的手。

　　

　　「寫個協助表格，然後交給P，她會協助你解決你的問題。」公事公辦的口吻。

　　「這很急！」

　　「007，你不能耍特權，再急也得照規矩來。」軍需官雙手交叉於胸前，擺出一副老教授諄諄教誨的姿態。

　　「Charles，我真的需要你的幫助，這不能讓其他人知道。」

　　「007……」

　　「Charles，你聽我說……」

　　「Q！」

　　

　　軍需官那瞬間突然大吼，雖然音量不至於會驚擾到幾米外的人，但足夠劃破黑暗樓梯間裡的靜謐。

　　

　　「該死的。」意識到自己的失態，軍需官咬了咬唇，並試著佯裝冷靜，「我說過叫我Q，不是Charles。」

　　

　　男人眼睛微瞇，不發一語。這尷尬又詭異的氣氛讓軍需官感到莫名難堪，他甚至能聽見自己的心跳聲。對007這種觀察力如此敏銳的特工而言，任何小動作、微表情都會隨時出賣自己。軍需官甚至可以嗅到男人的哨兵訊息素正逐漸收冗，彷彿一邊打量著他，又一邊思索該如何應對。

　　

　　「Q.」

　　

　　男人難得順從地輕聲道著，但任誰都聽得出來，這句話不僅有某種挫折感，還有著困惑及試探意味——情緒上有點受傷的哨兵，Charles強迫自己不要輕易中計，即便他察覺到那非哨兵刻意營造出來的訊息、沒有演技、真實裸露的情緒。

　　不能心軟。軍需官對自己說著。他僵硬地點點頭，轉身準備踏上階梯離開這令人尷尬不已的氣氛。

　　

　　「等等，我只是想請你幫我查個資料，有關於我的用藥紀錄……」身後的聲音突然中斷，軍需官轉頭，而映進他眼簾的卻是特工一臉不解又困惑的神情。

　　

　　順著男人的視線軍需官一同望了過去，他轉頭，發現一頭獵豹正優雅地坐在樓梯間，軍需官並沒有立刻意識到異狀，但另一抹影子在視角邊緣輕晃。他稍微揚起頭，瞅見另一隻獵豹趴在扶手上，正悠閒地望著他們兩人。

　　軍需官突然感到頭皮發麻。下一秒，他頭也不回地、死命地往反方向下樓飛奔而去。

　　


	6. Chapter 6

　 _你在看什麼？_

_你看不到嗎？_

_有什麼好看的。做什麼？你靠這麼近要幹嘛？_

_噓，別說話。我幫你……看到了嗎？_

_等等，你……你是怎麼做到的？_

　　他笑著，良久，不語。

_我進入你的腦袋啊。_

　　他依舊輕笑著，彷彿等待對方的回答。

　　沉默。

　　 _你不怕嗎？_

_怕什麼？_

_我可以把影像傳到你腦子裡，表示我同樣也能讀取你腦中的想法喔！_

_嗯。_

_嗯？_

_不怕。_

_喔？為什麼？_

　　

　　因為是你。

　　

　　※※※

　　他猛然睜開眼，腦中的聲音消失了，留下的只有莫名的悵然。

　　他不想要那個聲音消失。

　　揉揉太陽穴，他覺得有點頭疼，或許因為已經好幾個小時沒服用藥物的關係，所以現在體內的嚮導素逐漸下滑，雖然還能撐上一段時間，不過00組特工根本就是嚮導素深度毒癮者，他們比一般哨兵更渴求嚮導素，也因為用藥頻繁之故，他們的身體逐漸對人工嚮導素產生倦怠，再也無法像最早先開始使用時，像貓咪接觸到貓薄荷似的，感到愉悅、輕鬆、舒暢。

　　那些藥裡面肯定還有些什麼東西。例如valium。可是，根本沒有必要使用任何鎮定劑的成份在他身上。Erik只是疑惑著，但並不認為MI6給他的處方會有任何的疑慮。只不過，這幾天他沒正常服用藥物時，腦中就有一些聲音、影像，雖然不甚清晰，片段又模糊，卻令他感覺很安心。

　　奇怪的感覺。那種安全感、渴望、慾望，在腦中盤旋著，久久不散。

　　他當時不應該放棄嗎？一路從螺旋梯追了下去——當他看見軍需官臉色蒼白地狂奔時，他也下意識地衝了下去，並不是想追問任何問題，而是看見軍需官彷彿撞見妖魔鬼怪後的橫衝直撞，那可是是非常有可能整個人滾下階梯。

　　怕他受傷？或許。不管是出自哨兵天性的保護欲，或者只是Erik一時興起的同情心、憐憫。總之，Erik也跟著追了過去，而真的如他所料，軍需官衝的太快，踩空了一步，整個人即將與階梯做親密接觸。Erik伸手一把撈住軍需官，將人扯過來後軍需官反倒是跌入自己懷中，因力道之故，他們還是摔了一跤，但至少只有哨兵受了點皮肉傷、軍需官的眼鏡飛掉，如此的小插曲罷了。

　　

_你不怕嗎？_

_怕什麼？_

　　

　　在他懷中一邊呻吟一邊想辦法把自己撐起的軍需官，有點可愛。而哨兵在那抹失去鏡片遮蓋的晶藍色看見了自己的倒影。

　　

_你不怕嗎？_

_怕什麼？_

　　他越界了。

　　就在那瞬間，Erik首次發現自己可以完全把理智、規範、守則什麼的全部拋到九霄雲外。伸手，他霸道地拉下軍需官，並嚐到了對方的唇瓣——帶點伯爵茶香氣的吻。

　　他貪婪地想要更多。更多。但下一秒他立刻嚐到鮮血的滋味，在口中綻開。唇瓣相貼的觸感消失，接著他被人揍了一拳，臉頰上傳來陣陣疼痛，而懷中的溫度正在消逝。軍需官一邊喘著氣一邊從他懷中掙脫，離開前不忘撿起自己的眼鏡，在跨過他之前，軍需官多瞅了半躺在樓梯上的他一眼——他讀不出軍需官眼中的意念——然後，軍需官頭也不回地跑走。

　　他沒有再追過去，只是愣愣地望著軍需官的背影在轉角處隱沒。

　　

_你不怕嗎？_

　　

　　特工將自己撐起，他暫時不打算回MI6，需要先找個地方躲一下，至少他想確認腦中的那些聲音是什麼？是誰？從何而來？為什麼他會聽見？會想起這些？他將口袋中的藥袋掏出，撕開，藥丸跌落地板，他將其踏輾、踩碎。

　　

_不怕。_

　　※※※

　　「我得回Q Branch一趟。」他放下手中的熱茶，臉上滿是疲倦卻閃著堅決的神情。

　　

　　不得不承認，半小時之前的臨時演出著實嚇了他一大跳。直覺讓他跳過思考直接進入反射動作——像羚羊一樣逃離獅口。雖然軍需官並不認為在那個當下，特工會做出什麼踰矩的事……

　　唇上的溫度。

　　方才兩人親吻的畫面不經意地掠過軍需官腦海，他感到臉頰微微發燙。軍需官試著將腦中的畫面擠出去，並試圖說服自己，當時他會下意識地拔腿逃跑的另一個原因是，在那樣的情況裡，實在是不適合多說些什麼。不方便解釋的場合、不恰當的解說人選，在尷尬的時間錯誤的地點，說什麼都不對。

　　特工沒再追過來表示他願意先等待。等待什麼？軍需官也不好說，因為敏銳如007，有可能同時正在進行別的計畫。

　　 **用藥紀錄？** 軍需官想起特工攔住他的原因。雖然軍需官不是醫師、藥劑師，但他並不懷疑特工的用藥紀錄有任何不合常理情況。為什麼特工會想查用藥紀錄？他該不會認為組織有什麼陰謀論吧？不知為何，想到此軍需官居然勾起了微笑。

　　似乎不管過了多久，Erik Lehnsherr還是Erik Lehnsherr，沒有改變。

　　

　　「不怕他在那裡堵你？」參謀長幽幽地說著，視線卻仍舊盯著手上的文件。

　　掏出手機，他瞄了一眼，道：「如果他在那裡，我會收到通知。」心安之餘卻有股難言喻的小小失落。

　　「他是007。」抬眼，此語多重意義。

　　「我是他的軍需官。」微笑，他起身。

　　

　　聞言，參謀長也難得地笑了笑。

　　

　　「Charles，如果有任何他的消息，記得立刻跟我聯絡。」叮嚀，同時也是擔心。

　　「我會的。」他邊說邊將馬克杯放在茶几上，喝完茶也該趕緊回去趕工，Mallory給的期限可是不等人的。

　　「你覺得……」頓，「他知道多少了？」皺眉。

　　「夠多。」聳肩，「也可能什麼都不知道。」

　　

　　參謀長張口還想說些什麼之際，桌上的電話恰巧響了起來打斷兩人的對談。

　　

　　「是。」抬眼，與軍需官的湛藍色雙眸相交，後者讀到了訊號，臉色瞬間凝重了些許，「好的……嗯，沒問題……我現在就與他們聯絡。」

　　

　　參謀長的臉色似乎能讓軍需官察覺到參謀長的胃痛感——有時嚮導能力太優秀也是種累贅。參謀長不需要嚮導散出的安撫因子，軍需官只需等待參謀長開口詳述自己的需求。

　　

　　掛上電話，參謀長有點無力的往後靠了靠，「我們在布魯塞爾失去了009的消息。」軍需官呆愣了，這意味著有多少損失、多少失誤，「剛才Moneypenny接到通報，我們派去支援的那對哨兵嚮導探員現在正在送往布魯塞爾的當地醫院。」

　　「槍傷？」在布魯塞爾發生槍戰？Q Branch怎麼可能沒察覺到？不可能的，他的團隊從來沒出過這麼大的差錯。

　　「布魯塞爾中央車站爆炸，探員在地鐵站發現009的行蹤，一路跟著他到布魯塞爾中央車站，結果009誤導他們下車，待火車離開後幾分鐘，車站就爆炸了。」參謀長仰望著天花板，嘆氣，「現在布魯塞爾一團亂，國際刑警也打算介入這件事，上面的人為了國際交涉方面的事弄的焦頭爛額。」

　　「人呢？」

　　「嗯？」

　　「那對特工，他們的狀況如何？」

　　「應該沒大礙，但是爆炸會造成哨兵瞬間接收到過量的噪音及干擾，同時間他們也協助幫忙救出倒塌建築物中的無辜民眾，所以受了點皮肉傷，也需要一點時間恢復力氣。」

　　「我現在就回Q Branch去瞭解狀況。」手機沒有任何的來電，可見K等人正在做緊急的指揮調度，他必須快點回去坐鎮，並且儘快得到009所在的確切地點。

　　

　　 **如果我是009，我會去哪？** 離開參謀長的辦公室，軍需官邊小跑步邊詢問自己。布魯日？不，009不會在繼續待在比利時境內。阿姆斯特丹？好地點，但是從布魯塞爾過去會花上一點時間，009現在行蹤曝光後會肯定不會一趟車就坐到鬱金香的國度去。

　　他會中途轉車。但會去哪？不是特工也不是哨兵的軍需官，此時無法參透哨兵特工們的邏輯運轉方式。

　 **只有哨兵才能理解哨兵的想法。** 在踏進Q Branch之時，眼前所見的光景並沒有干擾他的思緒，反倒是腦中掠過的言詞攫取他所有的注意力。他快速走到自己的座位上一邊聽取最新報告一邊指揮接下來的行動，並不著痕跡地散出嚮導素安撫眾人毛躁的、不安的、緊張的、困惑的、不知所措的所有情緒，並試著激發他們的正向思考。

　　他們需要一個能猜測到009下一步行動的人，而且越快越好。不少哨兵特工的名單在軍需官腦中的資料庫一一被抽取出來，有些勝任，有些不適合，有些還在任務中，有些任務結束正在假期或者躺在醫院養傷中。

　　沒有合適的人選。心裡一沉，軍需官深呼吸，並要求自己不要去干涉與自己無關的事。時間不等人，Mallory一樣也不等人，他會找到下一個能夠撂倒009的人，而且，MI6不能再被自己拉拔大的特工搧耳光了。

　　

　　「老大，一線電話。」P呼喚正在聽取其他人討論的軍需官，後者信手抓起一旁的話筒，咬著筆尖分心地聽著U等人的研發計畫。

　　

　　『Charles？』

　　「Yes, Tanner?」

　　『你有辦法追蹤到007嗎？』

　　

　　關鍵字讓軍需官不小心咬掉了筆蓋頭，他發出驚呼及小聲的對自己的斥責後才恢復點專注力至通話上。

　　

　　「如果他的手機還在身上的話，我們可以利用Q map的定位功能追蹤到他。」

　　『那就試試看，Mallory要找他。』

　　「跟009有關？」

　　『大概。』

　　「00組特工或許是最合適的人選，但是009已經結合，他多了嚮導的協助比現在的00組特工更具優勢。」潛台詞是：即便是頂級特工007也不見得能撂倒那兩人。

　　『Charles，找到他，其餘的事Mallory會自己判斷。』

　　

　　掛上電話，軍需官直覺得更加為難和擔憂，他在鍵盤上敲了一切代碼，停頓，看著游標閃爍著。

　　

_你怎麼找到我的？_

_因為我知道你在想什麼啊。_

_那現在呢？你知道我在想什麼嗎？_

_嗯……你在開我玩笑嗎？_

_我是認真的。_

　　唇瓣上的微溫。

　　軍需官垂了眼睫，忍不住地抿了抿唇。

　　

　　


	7. Chapter 7

　　屋子裡漆黑一片，他想，現在應該是晚上。

　　他拖著疲憊的身子回到自家公寓，距離上一次闔眼應該是二十個小時之前的事——如果吃飯吃到睡著也算數的話。他強打起精神，把大部分的事情都安排妥當後才勉為其難在P的督促之下回公寓睡上一覺。

　　生理時鐘紊亂影響了嚮導的警覺性，只能說自己運氣好，在地鐵上並沒有遇到會伸出魔爪的惡人。打開公寓門後，他連開燈的力氣都省下，邊走邊卸下雙肩背包，丟在起居室的單人扶手沙發上，決定喝杯水再爬上床舖倒頭大睡。

　　仰頭，他朝空無一人的公寓歎了口氣。

　　

　　「我不想知道你怎麼進來的。」即便腦子亂哄哄地，但嚮導的天生雷達並非裝飾品，「你把我的酒都喝光了？」雙手交叉於胸前，他望著角落冰箱的方向。

　　「我只喝了半瓶。」有人從陰影處走出，坐在他腳旁的精神嚮導的影像從空氣中漸漸浮現出來——像憑空產生一般。

　　

　　從落地窗撒下的月光只沾染了男人的半身，他一半的身體在月色的輝映下看起來蒼白無害，另一半浸泡在黑夜的陰影下，顯得詭譎陰險。

　　

　　「如果你還有一點同事愛的話，趕緊跟Tanner聯絡。」他邊說著邊試著集中注意力刺探對方的精神狀態如何。

　　「你很擔心他？」語意不明，男人緩緩地移動他的步伐，渾身散發著某種既危險又霸道的氣場。

　　「我很擔心他的髮際線和胃痛的毛病。」聳肩，他微瞇起眼，勾起同樣有點曖昧不明的笑意。

　　

　　不知是滿意抑或暫且接受此答覆，男人停下腳步，彼此之間的距離約莫剩下三、四十公分。若是以一般哨兵嚮導之間的安全距離來看，兩人近的有點過火，但彼此都不願意當那隻在獨木橋上退讓的山羊。

　　哨兵的蠻橫有稍微收斂，高傲狂妄的氣勢略略收起，取而代之的是隱約可聞的些許溫柔。男人的精神嚮導跳起，盤據在沙發上，以居高臨下的姿態盯著嚮導的獵豹從自家主人的腳旁蹭過——還刻意用尾巴勾了勾男人的小腿。

　　鏡像般的精神嚮導們，互別苗頭也互不相讓。

　　

　　「現在太晚了，我明天再跟參謀長聯絡。」這是哨兵最大的讓步，同時也暗示著其他的事情。

　　確認對方並沒有任何威脅意味後，嚮導在心中稍稍鬆了口氣，「你只能睡沙發。」視線瞟過一旁的沙發，瞬間覺得沙發好像太小，哨兵擠在其上肯定睡不好。

　　

　　但，誰管他呢！有自己的公寓不回去，偏要跑來別人家打擾他人的作息。這種不速之客就不需要多為他操心，免得會被得寸進尺。

　　男人也看了沙發一眼，看似有點想抗議，但還是姑且接受。他故意從嚮導與沙發之間的縫隙穿過，稍稍撞到嚮導後大剌剌地在沙發上坐下，軍需官忍不住在心裡翻了個白眼。

　　

　　「我們需要談談嗎？」男人仰頭，像雛鳥等待餵食的期待神情。

　　「是有這個必要。」軍需官揉揉眼睛，打了個呵欠，「不過，可以的話改天再喝杯咖啡吧。」疲倦，他正想邁開步子往臥室前進。

　　「Charles……」伸手，男人依舊學不會教訓、厚著臉皮拉住了軍需官的手。

　　

　　軍需官沒有甩開他的手，只是轉首，沉默地望著男人，臉上的神情並不緊張也不排斥，更沒有像受到驚嚇的小鹿無法自控地竄逃。他只是默默地等著，等待男人可能準備好的其他台詞。

　　

　　「我有做過任何傷害過你的事嗎？」

　　

　　過去式的語句，多重意義。

　　即便光線不夠清晰，嚮導仍舊可以讀到哨兵略微緊張、稍顯無助又迫切得知答案的情緒。沒有一個哨兵會去傷害嚮導，也沒有任何哨兵會忘記自己曾跟某位嚮導有過什麼——然而，如果一名哨兵他確實不記得過往的種種時，此兩前提就可能被推翻。

　　憂心，及無法掩飾的無奈。軍需官突然想，如果此刻他隨意說想要顆星星當作哨兵給他的補償，或許哨兵真的會二話不說立刻想辦法滿足嚮導的要求。

　　保護慾及佔有慾，再加上責任感。只要是為了嚮導，哨兵願意赴湯蹈火。

　　軍需官幾乎能完全感受、理解特工現在的情緒，他嘴角微微上揚，羽睫垂下，緩緩地眨了眨。

　　

　　「你沒有做錯過任何事。」

　　

　　他輕輕地抽回了自己的手，看著哨兵的臉，他本想伸手輕撫，但所剩無幾的理智在腦中咆嘯，軌道改變，他輕拍了拍哨兵的肩膀，像是安慰，又像是他所能給予一位未結合哨兵的、最大限度的親暱。

　　

　　「Good night ,Erik.」

　　「再說一次。」哨兵在嚮導尚未抽走手之前，輕攥住之，仰頭望著欲離去的嚮導，渴望的滋味露骨的在面容上展現著。

　　「Good night？」軍需官微歪了頭。

　　「不是這句。」他不在乎所有的世俗觀感，將軍需官的手拉近至自己唇邊，並謹慎又輕柔地覆上一吻。

　　

　　軍需官輕笑，並抽回自己的手，道：「Good night.」不容置喙。

　　望著軍需官轉過身的背影，特工回覆著：「Good night ,Charles.」

　　

　　※※※

　　男人在文件上龍飛鳳舞地簽下自己的名諱，並伸手抓取下一份文件，翻開，快速閱讀，拿起鋼筆在文件末端再烙下相去不遠的字跡。

　　

　　「我正準備要批准把你的公寓回收。」男人說著，待墨水略乾後將文件闔上，他揚起頭，臉上的表情堪稱不茍言笑。

　　「那我要感謝MI6的文件送審效率比UPS慢了一點。」倚在門邊的特工單手插在口袋，臉上的些許鬍渣看似憔悴但絲毫不隱藏專屬007的傲慢及頹廢。

　　

　　他們對望一眼，坐在辦公桌前的男人緩緩地吐出一口氣，接著繼續他的查看文件的動作。彷彿對於特工突然的現身早已瞭然於心。

　　

　　「所以？」

　　

　　男人沉默，視線還是鎖在密密麻麻的字上，沒有回應特工的詢問。

　　

　　「他們現在人在哪？」特工習慣性地用手指敲了敲身後的門框。

　　「根據Q Branch最新的回報，他們現在落腳於馬斯垂克。」

　　「那個小地方？」語氣挾著些許嘲諷。

　　「小地方可不代表容易揪出人。」揚眉，「你很清楚這個道理，007。」

　　「小地方比較不適合把事情鬧大。」弦外之音。

　　

　　聞言，辦公室主人的嘴角輕翹起依稀不可見的微笑。他打開抽屜，拿出一只新的牛皮紙袋，將其放在辦公桌的右上角，朝著特工的方向擺放。

　　特工走了過去，拾過紙袋，打開，像是檢查又像是隨意瞧瞧內容物，快速用眼睛掃過一遍後，他將紙袋封好，卻沒有直接離開辦公室。

　　

　　「兩個小時後飛機起飛，抓緊時間。」頓，「記得去跟Moneypenny拿醫師開的藥物。」男人提醒著。

　　「Mallory。」特工喚著上司，被喚者稍嫌不大耐煩地抬頭，對上了特工那雙灰綠色且閃爍著下了某種決心的雙眸，辦公室的主人心裡有著不祥預感。

　　「我想停用藥物。」

　　

　　男人有點被激怒，但他良好的教養迫使他壓抑住怒氣。

　　

　　他深呼吸，幽幽地道：「你知道自己在說什麼嗎，007？」

　　「是的。」特工立場堅決，「我請求停用00組特工服用的人工嚮導素。」

　　「你很清楚MI6的規定。」男人往後仰，靠在他的真皮椅上，雙手交叉於胸前，仍舊散發著某種大將之氣，「我必須將你停職，而且立即生效。」說著，男人絲毫不猶豫地抓起電話，「Moneypenny，進來辦公室一趟。」

　　

　　特工沉默地看著上司掛上電話，哨兵的感知告訴他，上司現在處於相當憤怒的狀態，但並不表示事情毫無轉圜之地。特工並不打算要求MI6對自己有特別待遇，但他需要把實際狀況告知上司，一方面這是他的義務，另一方面，這才對所有人公平。

　　

　　「我的精神嚮導很困擾我。」說著，他瞧見獵豹跳到上司身邊的茶几上蹲坐著，搖晃著尾巴像是隨時都可撲上去咬住男人的脖子似的。

　　「你該跟Dr. Frost談談。」上司揉揉太陽穴。

　　「我還看到別人的精神嚮導。」

　　

　　男人停下動作，特工的話引起了他的興趣，但男人向特工投射一抹懷疑又有點憂心忡忡的眼神。

　　

　　「是誰？」

　　「Charles Xavier。」

　　

　　上司忍不住地歎了氣。

　　

　　「Mallory，你需要我去完成這個任務，同樣地，我需要Charles跟我一起去。」

　　「你需要的只是嚮導素，而且只要你不停藥就可以解決如此狀況……」

　　「你明知道009不是第一個……」

　　「夠了。」男人雖然沒有提高音量，但冷淡的語氣反而更有威嚇感，「Xavier需要留在Q Branch做調度指揮，他是Q，沒有人可以替代。」

　　特工頓了幾秒，將原先拿在手上的牛皮紙袋輕輕放下，「Logan會是個好人選，如果他來得及趕上兩小時後的飛機的話。」跟上司起衝突沒有任何的幫助，即便特工並不想改變自己的立場，但凡事依舊習慣以大局為重。

　　

　　兩人皆把視線放在那只牛皮紙袋上，沒有誰再開口打破沉默。

　　

　　「我打擾到你們了嗎？」清脆的女聲從門邊響起，兩位男士同時揚起頭將目光望過去，「Mr. Mallory，剛才Tanner收到這個，他請我轉交給你。」

　　

　　深色皮膚的美麗女士走向上司的辦公桌，並朝特工漾出微笑並禮貌性地頷首。她將手上的物品放至上司桌上，後者瞧了一眼，並伸手將其翻到背面：一張沒有寫下任何文字且貼著荷蘭郵票的明信片，寄給Bill Tanner，明信片是Turner的” The Fighting Temeraire “，於國家藝廊購入。

　　男人立即抬眼——腦中似乎已經做了什麼重大的決定——對上了還有點困惑沒跟上節奏的特工、以及勾起媚笑的女秘書的視線。

　　


	8. Chapter 8

　　難以置信。Mallory居然會答應007這個見鬼的要求。

　　Charles人現在在Selexyz Dominicanen裡頭——據說是全世界最美的書店——但他現在並沒有太多的心情去欣賞上頭美麗的壁畫，以及去瞭解這建築物改裝的歷史。他假裝成一般旅客，恣意隨興地走在擺放著看不懂的荷蘭文叢書書架之間，許多觀光客拿起他們大鏡頭小鏡頭，不斷地拍攝著這間書店裡的每個角落。

　　他走到最接近主祭壇上方的地方，有意無意地往下望，那裡已經被改建成咖啡廳，而且一位難求——偷瞄了不知何時找到座位的特工一眼，軍需官還來不及收回視線就被對方逮個正著。特工由下往上抬眼瞧了自己，嘴角的弧度有點太過迷人。

　　軍需官立即掉頭離開，佯裝是不經意望過去一眼。

　　

　　『想我了嗎？』耳機裡傳來對方低沉的嗓音。

　　「更想念你手上的那杯咖啡。」軍需官沒好氣地說著，有點猶豫到底順著對方隨口調情還是說點什麼將他一軍？

　　「主祭壇那處咖啡店位子那麼難找，居然還讓你找到地方坐下。」碎念。到底是特工的運氣比較好，還是靠著魅力魅惑一般女性？軍需官覺得兩個選項都有可能。

　　『因為我旁邊坐了位金髮美女所以你吃醋了？』

　　「007，那位美麗的女士是位嚮導，是塔派來支援荷蘭當局的特別刑警。你別太入迷，別忘了你還不能標記嚮導。」況且她的哨兵肯定在不遠處——已結合的哨兵嚮導不可能跟對方分開的太遠。

　　

　　軍需官瞅了眼手中的機器，確認已經收集到此教堂書店裡所有人們的手機訊號並且也收到Q Branch的回覆，他踏下階梯準備逕自離開此空間。

　　一下飛機後他們先跑去馬斯垂克車站接著又跑去主廣場現在來到Selexyz Dominicanen，最主要的原因是此古老城鎮並沒有太多的監視攝影機，軍需官需要親自晃過某些人潮聚集之處，將人們的手機資訊複製傳至Q Branch，讓後者能快速分析各人手機裡的檔案、照片等資料，過濾出任何與009有關的資訊——可能只是一張背影或是玻璃櫥窗的鏡頭，都相當可貴。

　　

　　『不能標記嚮導不代表不能跟嚮導做愛。』

　　

　　鑽入耳朵的聲音與身後響起的聲音重疊，軍需官被這發言嚇著，下意識地急忙轉身，接下來卻被走到自己身邊的哨兵半摟著離開室內走到街頭上。

　　

　　「悠著點，動作太大容易引起懷疑，即便你稍微變裝過。」說著，哨兵用手故意稍稍壓低了軍需官的帽簷。

　　

　　「你是認真的嗎？」軍需官用手肘推了推太靠近自己的特工，就算在荷蘭，兩名大男人黏在一起走路，還是多少會引來一些關切的目光。

　　「你指什麼？跟嚮導做愛還是變裝的問題？」調侃。

　　

　　每一任007，都想盡辦法惹怒每一任的軍需官。

　　軍需官瞪了比自己略高出一些的特工一眼，決定不要在此處被特工的混帳問題給惹毛，並且他發現有一些關切或者關愛的眼神朝他們的方向投射而來，他邊堆起微笑，邊試圖從特工的懷抱中掙脫。

　　

　　「我要回旅館一趟。」懶得跟特工耍嘴皮，他還有任務在身，需要趕緊與Q Branch取得聯繫，還有，無法使用電腦工作實在有點不大適應。

　　「這麼早，天都還沒黑呢。」暗示意味，「不如再去逛逛聖約翰教堂，我們再一起回旅館。」特工的手故意在軍需官腰上來回撫摸。

　　

　　見狀，軍需官毫不客氣地撥開對方的手，但下一秒他轉身，讓彼此對視，並拉下特工，淺淺地在對方唇上一啄。

　　

　　「我相信你不會迷路的，親愛的。」慧黠一笑，「007，你的演技太爛了。」軍需官小聲卻有力的反擊。

　　「Charles。」特工扣住軍需官的身子，讓後者不像泥鰍般隨意從懷中溜走，「你知道我不可能放你一個人回旅館。」哨兵的保護慾。

　　

　　※※※

　　聖瑟法斯教堂。因蓋在荷蘭第一大主教因而得名，羅馬式十字長方形教堂建築是荷蘭最古老的一座教堂，並且有珍藏大量教宗寶物——Charles不否認自己還蠻喜歡逛逛古蹟、看看歷史，瞭解人類的古往今來，但如果是剛從倫敦一路趕過來並且在交通工具上沒睡好，一路都在踩點及神經緊繃的狀態之下，Charles無法忍下打呵欠的衝動，這也無可厚非。

　　一踏入教堂就是長長的走廊，眼前有點昏黑的景色，再加上連日疲倦，讓Charles有種錯覺，彷彿走進去之後就會不斷地在某個異次元空間裡，不斷走著、走著，沒有盡頭。

　　不知為何，這裡的遊客變少，Charles感覺到有某股明顯的、奇妙的訊息素在空氣中波動著，彷彿是這股看不見的氣息正在蠱惑人們離開此地。但，是為了什麼？沒有任何嚮導會做這樣的事，更正，沒有任何嚮導能輕易做得出這樣的事——此人技巧純熟，能在空曠的地方散出嚮導訊息來干擾普通人，並且一般人並沒有察覺到任何異狀；這是一位極度優秀且能力高端的嚮導才有辦法做到此手法，因為，一來這會消耗掉大量的體力，二來這會暴露出嚮導身份及讓有心人士反追蹤攻擊之。

　　等等，這位嚮導敢如此招搖肯定還有其它因素，或許他/她的哨兵就在附近，並且肯定是個箇中高手。還有，不是每個嚮導都能察覺到此異狀——Charles心中滋味複雜，如果007孤身前往或者陪伴他前來的嚮導並沒有自己如此的敏銳能力，那麼，007會不自覺地陷入危險之中。

　　

　　「有陷阱。」軍需官難得主動伸手扯了扯特工的袖口，但他裝出一如往常般的自在神情，宛如剛踏進教堂中被建築迷惑的觀光客一般。

　　「應該不是009。」特工說著，並反手撈住軍需官的手，將及握在掌心中。

　　「是一名很厲害的嚮導。」頓，「我感覺不到另一名哨兵的氣息。」

　　「你是指隻身一人的嚮導？」挑眉。

　　「或者是那位哨兵擅長隱藏自己。」提醒。

　　「放任自己的嚮導在大庭廣眾之下招搖？」語氣輕佻，「任何一名正常的哨兵都不可能這樣做。」

　　

　　善妒、佔有慾。哨兵的特質。

　　

　　「007，我覺得事有蹊蹺。」他發現整間教堂已經只剩下自己和特工兩人，「我看我們還是……」

　　

　　槍響，子彈竄過空氣並擦過兩人之間的空隙的動作打斷了Charles的發言。軍需官腦子還沒計算下一步該怎麼辦，他立即被一股力道拉扯，當他回過神來時，特工正雙手按著他的肩膀，將他塞在兩排椅子之間。

　　

　　「待著，不要隨便跑出去。」特工的神情不容反駁，他抽出腰際上的槍交給軍需官，「我相信你的槍法進步不少，但這是自衛用，記住。」再三叮囑，哨兵絕對不希望嚮導有任何閃失。

　　「Erik！這裡還有別人。」他捨不得放掉特工的手，「除了那對哨兵嚮導，還有別人。」

　　「親愛的，你真貼心。」勾起淺笑，他揉亂了軍需官的頭髮後立刻跨步離開。

　　

　　Charles無法阻止一場槍戰在一棟如此莊嚴又美麗的聖所展開，但他更不想在此乖乖等候一切平靜下來——有可能這場混亂根本不會停止！

　　直覺告訴自己，他必須先找到那名嚮導。壓低身子，他爬到牆壁的陰影處，並展開更厚實的防護層，融入無生物的氣息裡，讓人容易忽略他的存在。稍稍起身，他聽見槍林彈雨的聲響，還有人中槍倒地的痛苦呻吟。教堂內部不知何時，變得如此昏暗且視線不清，感官受到阻礙，Charles只好冒險再度放大嚮導感知，像昆蟲的觸角一般幫助自己辨認方向及探索、分析空氣中的所有訊號。

　　人體倒下與地板撞擊所發出的聲響干擾著軍需官。因嚮導感知放大之故，細微的聲響也變得巨大且令人更易感到心頭一震，這使得Charles格外緊張，深怕會聽到熟悉的聲音，但理智告訴自己，即便007中彈受傷倒地，也不可能會發出任何慘叫聲。而讓Charles較鬆口氣的是，他感覺到突襲的人們都倒下了——雖然他有點懷疑在如此短暫的時間裡，007是如何迅速撂倒十多名殺手？

　　至少到目前為止他確認007的訊息素還在空氣中張狂著，意味著特工目前安全無虞。

　　 **一點鐘方向！** Charles半蹲著身子讓視線能透過椅子的上緣查看那訊息來源。離自己約五到七公尺左右的距離，那裡是嚮導訊息散發的中心。 **抓到你了。** Charles朝著看不見物體黑暗微笑。

　　起身，他小心翼翼地走過去。而就在他躡手躡腳的當下，他聽見007的聲音。是打鬥聲，兩具身子正在惡揍對方。Charles能看出兩人都經過精良的訓練，格鬥技巧皆相當出色，與007打鬥的人比他的個子略矮一點，但是從身材研判，007的體型稍嫌單薄了點，如果不快一點使用技巧快速壓制對方，007有可能會居於下風。

　　身體發出被拳頭用力擊中的悶聲，Charles感覺心跳漏了一拍，007的訊息素在那瞬間如不乖巧的音符跳躍。接著，Charles看見007狠狠地往對方了臉上砸去一拳，非常精準且毫不留情地打在對方的左臉頰上，並且立即用手肘的力量往對方的鎖骨處狠狠一擊。

　　當Charles在心中為007加油時，對方立刻回報一記鉤拳，直擊特工的腹部。不待特工發出聲音，Charles已經接收到007傳來的痛苦的訊息素。不，這一切必須快點解決。

　　Charles把特工交待的事情全部丟到腦後，他朝那位嚮導的方向大步跑過去，腦中閃過相當多的思緒；為什麼自己的哨兵在惡鬥時，嚮導居然能悠哉地在一旁袖手旁觀？嚮導的注意力應該完全被自己的哨兵攫取，此人是否沒有注意到自己的接近？嚮導不可能不受哨兵的意念所影響，表面上那些飄盪在空中的訊息素或許只是為了掩飾內心心急如焚的情緒？

　　大概真的太專注於自己的哨兵的搏鬥上，此嚮導完全沒察覺Charles已經接近身邊，那位嚮導突然轉過頭來時，Charles已經用槍指著對方的腦門，並示意對方必須離開黑暗的蔭蔽。那位嚮導歎了口氣，肩膀垂下，認份地順從Charles指令。

　　扳機尚未扣下，Charles將對方的手反扣在對方的腰際，並推著他走了幾步，直到兩人都走到稍微光亮的地方，才停下腳步。

　　

　　「住手！」Charles盡可能地冷漠且充滿威脅性地朝著007與哨兵扭打在地的方向喊話，「否則我就開槍。」槍口貼在嚮導的太陽穴邊，後者忍不住地發出輕嘆。

　　

　　此刻，兩名鬥毆的哨兵立刻停下動作，且相當有默契地往軍需官的方向望去。

　　

　　「Sorry, James。我被抓到了。」被制伏的嚮導對他的哨兵聳肩，語氣還是一派的輕鬆自在。

　　


	9. Chapter 9

　　「Sorry, James。我被抓到了。」

　　

　　嚮導，是哨兵的最大弱點。是最強的盾牌，卻也是軟肋。

　　兩名倒在地上的哨兵有默契地互瞥了一眼，下一秒就收回欲攻擊對方的意念及動作，邊喘著氣邊優盡可能地優雅地站起身來。Erik雖然渾身發痛——對方可完全毫不留情，雖然盡可能避開所有致命的攻擊，但皮肉傷還是少不了，當然，Erik也禮尚往來回報對方同樣的待遇。

　　令人驚訝又讚嘆，明明是個文科生模樣的軍需官，可不像外表一般柔弱，反倒將了他們一軍，特工打從心底佩服著。

　　

　　「你。」軍需官對另一名哨兵說著，「過去。」他示意那名哨兵往旁邊移動一些，與007相隔一段距離，且軍需官的語氣不容對方反駁。

　　

　　那名哨兵聳聳肩，看起來有點無可奈何又好奇軍需官到底想做什麼，不管對方有什麼想法，至少目前看來還算願意配合。Erik下意識地走到Charles身邊，此時他察覺到哨兵的不滿——哨兵的天性是尊重每一名嚮導，良好教養的哨兵對嚮導永遠以紳士禮儀對待之，無論敵我嚮導。但若是有任何一名哨兵隨意接近自己的嚮導時，就等於入侵哨兵的地盤，那可是會引起戰爭的。

　　而Erik雖然只是走到Charles身邊，但同時也接近的對方的嚮導，哨兵不滿的情緒正努力的壓抑著，像隨時會撲上來撕裂Erik的猛獸。

　　 **有意思。** 特工忖著，擁有自己的嚮導時，自己可能也會有如此舉動。他的眼神不經意地往軍需官的方向瞟去。

　　軍需官的視線也飄了過來，確認彼此都安全無虞後，他收起槍並把逮到的嚮導往那名哨兵的方向推了過去，嚮導清瘦的身子被這麼個力道一堆，走沒幾步就剛好跌進自家哨兵的懷中。

　　特工立即用手擋住軍需官，並快速地拿走軍需官手上的槍枝，半個身子擋在敵方與軍需官之間。

　　保護欲。

　　現在的狀況確實有點混亂，此處沒有009的蹤跡，卻有大批的殺手埋伏與此，並且眼前這對哨兵嚮導也不知道是從何處冒出來的？Erik不能確認對方的立場為何，一來他們出現在此處，嚮導還散出訊息素趕走在裡頭參觀的人們，似乎想要清空場地；而那名哨兵冒出來之後先是打倒了幾名持槍人，最後剩下Erik與他時，兩人理所當然地跟對方互毆了起來。

　　 **是敵？是友？** Erik感覺到身後的嚮導有點緊張地拉了拉他的西裝，要趕緊解決眼前的窘境，帶軍需官回旅館休息才是最優先的事。

　　

　　「Bond.」對方突然開口，帶著不可一世的傲慢，「James Bond.你們哪個單位的？」

　　「Bond？」在特工身後的軍需官探出頭來，不可思議地看著眼前的哨兵。「Double O Seven？」

　　「沒錯，親愛的。」雖然摟著自家嚮導也仍舊會調戲其他嚮導，「不過那是過去式。」

　　「Mallory沒說這件事。」軍需官在特工耳邊小聲地說著，「如果他是前任007，那我剛剛不就……」

　　「挾持了你的前輩。」特工打趣地接完軍需官的話，惹得後者一陣尷尬。

　　「那你們是……喔，不會吧，你們是現任的Double O Seven、Q？」他用手肘推開自稱Bond的男人，帶著黑框眼鏡的青年用著好聽的英國腔詢問著，「Tanner跟我說你們還沒到呢。」他抽出手機，滑開螢幕，「該死的，就說這裡收訊不好了。」瞪了自己的哨兵一眼，後者聳肩仍舊玩世不恭的模樣。

　　「Mallory讓你們過來？」Erik仍舊是習慣控制全場的人，「我們沒接到任何通知。」

　　

　　即便對方打著自家上司的名號過來支援，也可能是陷阱，受過優良訓練及見識過各種大場面的特工不會因此被唬住。Erik Lehnsherr依舊繃緊全身的神經，做好準備隨時都能應戰，他的精神嚮導跳到一旁的椅子上，充滿自信，弓起身子，挺著隨時可攻擊的姿態。

　　

　　「也是。」自稱Bond的男人信手理了理袖口，「我們也沒有接到任何訊息。」充滿攻擊氣息的微笑。

　　

　　兩方哨兵都處於備戰狀態，而此刻Charles的手機和對方嚮導的手機同時響起，兩位嚮導互看一眼，有默契地一同按下擴音鍵。

　　

　　『Q？Charles？』

　　

　　Erik在心中翻了個白眼。

　　

　　『我現在在Q Branch裡，看了追蹤訊號才知道你們遇到了。』

　　「是啊，Tanner，你沒說現在的007很能打。」前任007調侃著。

　　『Bond……』

　　

　　Erik感覺到參謀長的無奈。聽說每任007都折磨著參謀長的髮際線，尤其前任007更是如此。

　　

　　「Tanner，我們查到一些資訊，我會回送給Q Branch，還有，這裡也有現任Q，我想我跟他應該可以好好聊聊。」青年朝著現任軍需官眨眼，「不過我們一路趕過來，可沒時間訂飯店啊。」

　　『嗯……我記得Erik他們訂了兩間房，應該可以分給你們一間。』

　　

　　語畢，前任007與Q對他們兩人同時投射出一抹曖昧的眼神。

　　

　　「等等，Tanner，這行不通，再多訂一間房吧！」軍需官在做垂死掙扎。

　　「007和Q都還沒結合，Tanner我覺得就多訂一間房吧。」前任007朝著現任007露出一抹邪笑，「喔，我忘了，現在00組的還在服藥吧，那應該沒有標記嚮導的能力，很好，我們替MI6節省了飯店費用，就這樣吧。」

　　

　　Erik現在非常的確定，為什麼參謀長會胃痛，還有自家上司一提到前任007就皺眉頭。眼前這位前輩，真的，非常，惹人厭。

　　

　　※※※

　　他梳洗一番後，習慣性地圍了條浴巾走出。步出浴室之前他瞅見鏡子裡的自己，身上有一些方才打鬥留下來的瘀青、皮肉傷。沒什麼大礙，肋骨沒斷、內臟也沒有破損，無腦震盪的跡象。大部分的傷痕都在衣服可遮起來的部位，只要再度披上戰袍，表面就是風平浪靜。

　　走出浴室後，他瞧見正盤腿坐在雙人床上拼命敲著筆記型電腦的軍需官，時而咬咬隨手拿來的筆蓋，時而快速敲著字母們，像是在跟Q Branch取得資訊，又像是正在寫一般正常人都看不懂的代碼、防火牆什麼的。

　　特工滿腹疑問想問個清楚，但決定還是先把正經事做完再來找時間與軍需官促膝長談，反正時間多的是，軍需官也跑不掉。

　　他想找個地方躺下，不過軍需官坐在床的正中心。特工沒做多想，直接爬上床挪動到屬於自己的床位躺下，並故意稍微用腳蹭了蹭軍需官，試著將對方移到旁邊一點的床位。

　　

　　「007，我還在工作。」軍需官沒好氣地轉過頭對著躺在一旁的特工叨唸。

　　

　　但他立刻就閉上了嘴。或許因為特工大剌剌地躺在他身邊，也或許因為特工身上只有那條單薄的浴巾，而小小地浴巾無法遮蓋特工精實的身材。軍需官立刻轉回頭，推推眼鏡，繼續自顧自的敲著鍵盤，但粗框眼鏡無法遮掩他臉頰上微微染上的緋紅。

　　

　　「你繼續工作，我又沒打擾你。」說著他翻了個身，背對著軍需官，閉起眼想靜下心來思索今天一整天的事件，及接下來應該要如何繼續進行Mallory所給的任務。

　　

　　才剛思考早些時候在馬斯垂克車站所見的風景、來往的路人們時，身後突然傳來些許搔癢感——一開始特工以為是自己敏感，大概是床單什麼的弄到自己的背部，但幾次之後他發現不是床單或者空調所致，因為他感覺到指尖的觸感，及微微的溫度。

　　

　　「Charles，別鬧了。」特工悶悶地喚著對方的名字，希望藉此警告對方不要趁機搔癢自己。

　　

　　語畢。身後終於不再傳來搔癢感，特工再度閉上眼進入自己的沉思，但好景不過幾秒鐘，軍需官的手指似乎是故意的，手指輕柔地如羽毛般從特工的背部瞬間刷過，一路到尾椎處消失。

　　一來，特工意外的怕癢；二來，無論軍需官是否有意，這都是一種明晃晃的挑逗。特工一時之間覺得自己腦中某處似乎有條線斷裂，他立刻翻身，一手捉住軍需官的右手，另一隻手也抓到左手，無視軍需官那台他相當寶貝的筆記型電腦，特工將其踢掉且整個人騎了上去，將軍需官壓進軟綿綿的床裡。

　　

　　「Charles！」特工低吼著，「我說過住手。」

　　

　　軍需官沒被特工突如其來的怒意給嚇到，反倒是忍不住笑了出來。

　　

　　「你還是很怕癢啊。」軍需官笑著，並沒有掙扎要逃出特工的圈制。

　　

　　特工沒有回嘴，只是沉默地看著軍需官，等待後者停止笑意並且能認真地回視自己。Erik並沒有憤怒莫名，他單純地想看著身下的軍需官的笑容，肆無忌憚地、從容又開朗的笑。

　　軍需官總是會故意板著一張臉，雖然並不是惡意的，但對自己就是冷冰冰地，像隨時能拒自己於千里之外。起初，特工認為軍需官大概是這種冷傲個性的人，但不知何時他發現，軍需官其實是個非常溫暖的人，對誰都很客氣，雖然帶點天才的驕傲但依舊喜歡跟人群相處，MI6的眾人都喜愛他。

　　只有自己，軍需官對自己從來沒有表現過一絲多餘的暖意。這是針對性的情緒，雖然並沒有阻礙到兩人的合作，但就像根芒刺，讓特工始終不大舒服。007是容易得罪人的工作，Erik Lehnsherr不在意樹敵，但他不怎麼喜歡無緣無故地被防衛著——尤其對方是個魅力十足的嚮導，而且似乎對自己也別有用心。

　　Erik Lehnsherr不懂，一直都不甚清晰，而最近，他似乎能猜到為什麼軍需官對自己的態度跟別人不同。

　　待軍需官湛藍的雙眸只剩下特工的倒影時，後者忍不住伸手撥開落在他眼角附近的髮絲。

　　

　　「我們認識多久了？」從第一次與軍需官見面開始算起，還有，特工遺忘的過去。

　　

　　軍需官羽睫微垂，漾起一絲微笑，「很久。」他眨眨眼，對上了特工些許迷惘的視線，「我們是一起長大的朋友，一直到你十七歲那年被塔帶走。」嘴角的弧度，有點惆悵。

　　


	10. Chapter 10

　　 _Erik，借我橡皮擦。_

　　少年皺了眉，總覺得哪裡怪怪的，他回頭，困惑地看著身後的友人。

_Erik，橡皮擦呢？_

　　少年沒有動作，欲張口詢問之際又被『聲音』打斷。

　 _別說話，趕快把橡皮擦拿給我。_

　　他看著坐在身後的友人振筆疾書地抄寫著筆記，完全沒抬眼瞧他，更別說開口說任何一句話了。拿起桌上的橡皮擦，他放在對方鉛筆盒上，不發一語的轉過身去。

　　 _你在我腦中說話？_

_對啊。_

_那你可以在別人腦中說話嗎？_

_好像不行。我剛剛試著對Mr. White說他寫的那條數學公式寫錯了，但不管怎麼努力地朝他喊，他好像都聽不見。_

_所以只有我聽的見？_

_根據我的實驗結果，好像真的只有你聽得見。_

　　兩人沉默，沒有誰再開口。

　　 _Charles。_

_嗯？_

_看來你也只有你聽得見我的聲音。_

_啊？_

_我想只有我們兩個人能在對方腦中說話，因為我剛剛也試著對Mr. White大吼大叫，結果他沒反應。_

_哈，還真是奇妙。_

_我覺得還不錯。_

_什麼？_

_只有你跟我能在對方腦中說話，這感覺……挺特別的。_

　　身後傳來友人噗哧的笑聲。少年不再言語，專注地盯著桌上的課本，嘴角卻泛起一絲甜甜的淺笑。

　　

　　※※※

　　「大概是十六歲的夏天，有一天你練完球回家，結果發燒了兩天，高燒不退。」軍需官幽幽地開口，而特工略感意外，「退燒後，接著一星期你都不去上課，你說頭很痛，一直聽到噪音，你的情緒很不穩定，整個人很暴躁。」

　　

　　特工不語，對於過去，他無法否認，因為他沒有任何的記憶，只能聽取、接收，以及在腦中作記號、將其收藏歸納。

　　

　　「你不想、也不能離開家，那幾天你沒有去練球，全校女同學都好失望呢。」軍需官忍不住笑出聲來，反而得到了特工沒好氣的一抹瞪視，「好多年後回想那幾天的事，或許，那就是你體內的哨兵開始覺醒的關係吧。」微笑，豔紅唇瓣的弧度令人眷戀。

　　「然後呢？」特工催促著。

　　「我每天都去你家。」雖然雙手都被捉著，但軍需官仍舊故意做了個聳肩的動作。

　　「講得你多委屈似的。」特工挑眉，並鬆開了手，讓軍需官的雙手獲得自由，卻遲疑了兩秒後才略顯不甘願地從軍需官身上翻下，坐到一旁。

　　「是很委屈啊！」軍需官重獲自由後將自己撐起，並故意揉揉自己的手腕，「每天都去你家陪你，看你抱怨頭痛、摔東西、對著房子大吼大叫，你甚至還用頭去撞牆……真的是嚇死我了。」嘆氣。

　　

　　特工沒說話，直勾勾地盯著軍需官，後者也瞥過一抹視線，下意識地抿了抿唇，深呼吸，緩緩吐氣。

　　

　　「有一天我有留下來陪你過夜。」

　　

　　曖昧。但特工沒有錯過軍需官一閃而過的羞澀情緒。

　　

　　「然後，我突然聽到你說的『噪音』。」頓，「其實那並不是噪音，那只是……身邊的一些事物的聲響、那些細碎的聲音被放大數十倍、數百倍，我們的大腦為了不讓我們覆載過量，所以會過濾掉那些使我們不舒服、分心的事物，只留下值得我們關心、在意的部份。然而，這並不表示那些東西不存在。

　　「當時我推測，你聽到的就是所有應該被大腦忽視的事物的聲響。真的很吵、很令人厭煩及難受。無預警之下聽到這些聲音肯定會令人精神崩潰。」抬眼，湛藍色的視線飄了過去。

　　「所以？」特工瞇眼，提問。

　　「我不知道該怎麼處理。」忖，「醫生不相信你的說詞，也不會相信我的說法，他們只會認為我們都瘋了。我不知道該做什麼，所以我試著安撫你的情緒，也不斷地說服自己說，那些噪音都會不見、都會消失。」

　　「你安撫我？」有趣，「怎麼做？」

　　「拍拍你的背，摸摸你的頭，再不行就抱抱你。」聳肩，「我當時可不是什麼受過訓練的嚮導。」笑容有點頑皮。

　　「結果呢？」特工好奇著，像在聽故事的五歲小娃。

　　「很奇妙，居然起作用了。總之，你那天睡的很好，一覺到天亮，隔天早上你告訴我，那些噪音都不見了，而我也沒聽到那些聲音，彷彿前一天聽到的吵雜全都消失，像夢境一般。」頓，「你恢復上學之後，過幾天，我就看到了……我的精神嚮導，當然，當時我並不知道牠是精神嚮導，一隻忽然出現在我眼前的獵豹寶寶，而且還會突然消失。我真的覺得我產生幻覺了。」

　　「你沒有告訴任何人。」肯定語句，非疑問。

　　「沒有。」搖搖頭，「從那時起，我無意識地開始用自己的方式去探索、去測試我的嚮導能力。」

　　

　　因為自己的關係，結果喚醒了軍需官體內的嚮導。這到底是好，還是壞？沒有人能說的準了。

　　

　　「然後我發現，我可以把自己看到的影像投射在你的腦袋裡。這點很獨特，因為我或多或少能感知到別人的情緒，但我無法將我所看到的、所想的丟進他們的腦中。」

　　「你把影像丟進我的腦袋，而且還能在我的腦中跟我對話。」夢中會出現的畫面、聲音，輕輕掠過特工的腦海。

　　「是的，只有你聽得到，看得到。」軍需官的眼神飄了飄，「這是雙向的，你也可以把看到的、聽到的，投射回我的腦袋。」

　　「Charles。」以前年少不懂事，但現在的他們可非常清楚這是什麼狀況。

　　「然後你就被帶走了。」軍需官打斷特工的言語，語氣略微冰冷，「塔發現你是名哨兵，所以他們把你帶走，但當時他們找不到我，也有可能當時塔的政策是抓到年輕的哨兵加以訓練，總之，塔當時並沒有注意到我的存在。不，他們知道，只是他們不在意。」軍需官抱起自己的雙膝，臉頰輕輕倚在其上，像是感覺到了疼痛，正試著保護自己、壓下痛楚。

　　「連結……連結就斷裂了。」軍需官把臉埋入雙膝之中，聲音挾著痛苦之情，「我找不到你，沒辦法跟你說話，也感覺不到你了。」

　　

　　特工伸手，將軍需官攬入懷中。禁忌、規矩什麼的，不再重要。他輕輕撫摸著軍需官的手臂，靠在對方的頭上。

　　

　　「我在這裡，Charles。」低頭，他吻了吻軍需官的耳廓，「我在這裡。」

　　

　　※※※

　　足球場上熱鬧非凡，少年被隊友們包圍，一群人擁抱、擠在一塊兒，還有啦啦隊的歡呼聲及現場觀眾的尖叫。

　　他一邊撥開人群，一邊試圖從觀眾席中找尋某個人的蹤跡。

　 _Charles？_

_Charles你在嗎？_

　　場內太過吵雜，聲音從四面八方而來，但腦中卻遲遲接收不到該有的回音，少年感到相當氣餒。

_Charles？Charles你在哪？_

　　

　　特工突然睜開眼，久違的夢境再度回來拜訪，然而這次他終於知道夢中的聲音主人是誰，也終於大略知曉為什麼自己會遺忘掉過去的事。他坐起身，用手隨意撥亂髮絲，身為一名MI6的頂級特工，居然會在異地熟睡，並且他詫異地發現身邊的軍需官不見蹤影，這讓特工莫名的焦躁。

　　正想跳下床拾起掉在地上的襯衫隨意套上時，淋浴間的門被打開，軍需官剛洗漱完畢走了出來，四目交會，熟悉的相處模式，卻又是有點陌生的未來式。

　　

　　「早安，007。」

　　「早。」特工下床，筆直地走向嚮導，站在他的跟前。

　　「你動作可要快一點，剛才Q跟我聯絡，昨晚我們已經查到009的支援來源為何，並且今天009要跟對方在Helpoort碰面，昨天你跟Bond聯手在教堂撂倒的那些人就是009的金主們派來的殺手。」頓，「Problem？」疑惑地瞅著特工。

　　「Yes, Quartermaster.」說著，他伸手摟住軍需官，且放肆地咬了咬對方的頸子。

　　

　　但稍微出乎意料的是，軍需官並沒有接受如此親暱的舉動，反倒輕推開了對方。特工有點不解，而軍需官臉上沒有不滿或憤怒，反倒是相當平靜的表情。

　　

　　「007，很抱歉。」他停了幾秒，「無論如何，你現在是00組特工，而我是Q Branch的主管，按照規定，我們不應該有任何踰矩的行為。另外，因為我遵守之前的約定，所以我昨晚告訴你有關我以前認識的你。但，那已經過去了。」抿唇，他試著扯出點笑容。

　　「你不用因為過去的事感到內疚、自責，或者認為自己要負什麼責任。你沒有錯，我也不希望你有任何重擔。你還是Erik Lehnsherr，一直都是。」微笑，卻有點苦澀。

　　「對你而言……」

　　「對我而言，」軍需官搶了特工的發言權，晶藍色雙眸卻毫不避諱地直視著壓下某些情緒的特工，伸手，他輕輕撫過特工的臉頰，柔聲道：「我知道你愛過我，這樣就夠了。」收回手，淺笑著，「Erik，謝謝。」

　　

　　轉身，軍需官走出特工的視線。

　　

　　※※※

_你昨天沒來看比賽？_

_有啊！_

_但我沒看到你。我一直在找你，也在腦中喊你，但你都沒有回應。_

_是嗎？我看到你被大家包圍了，我過不去。我有跟你揮手，但可能你沒看見吧。_

　　藍色雙眸的少年頑皮地笑著。

　 _反正那麼多人在幫你慶祝贏球，不缺我一個啦！_

_那不一樣，Charles。_

　　少年攥住友人的手。

_你跟他們不一樣。_

_啊？_

_我在乎的是你。_

_Erik？_

_Charles，我喜歡你。_

　　


	11. Chapter 11

　　不清楚是因為天氣之故或是剛好此刻路人較少，Helpoort附近幾乎沒有人煙。陰雨濛濛又冷冷清清的街上，想找個適合的埋伏點並不容易。因此，前任007在他處架起了狙擊槍，躲在冰冷的荷蘭冬季天氣之外，雖然此處如廢墟塔樓的小公寓裡並沒有令人舒服的暖氣，但至少跟外頭冷冽的空氣比較起來，確實怡人多了。前任007透過狙擊鏡頭並沒看見任何可疑人士逗留——不，專業人士才不會讓他人發現自己的蹤跡。

　　他關掉與前任軍需官在耳機線路上的打情罵俏——參謀長曾警告過他們兩人，至少在公用線路上，還有第三人會聽取的情況下，煩請收斂一點。但與現任的007與Q一同出任務，他可就不怎麼擔心通訊線路的問題，反正無論如何都是『現任』會被盯著，他與男友不過是來客串幫忙，MI6拿他們沒轍。

　　念頭一轉，敏銳的特工天線可沒有因為退休就變得遲鈍。他一邊切換頻道，一邊瞇起眼掃視街景。

　　

　　「小子，狀況如何？」隨口問問，稱不上關心也不算查勤。

　　『依照一般觀光客的標準來看，我可能隸屬熱愛歷史的超級粉絲。』

　　前任007嘴角微微牽起，「沒慧根，我在問你搞定你的軍需官了沒？」

　　『所以你現在要傳授我『如何搞定你的軍需官』秘笈嗎？』

　　

　　男人思忖了幾秒後，打消原先想捉弄後輩的小小邪惡想法，難得流露出歷任007鮮少出現在一般男人身上的慈悲心——雖然007們是女性戀慕男性嫉妒的對象，但不可否認，其實007們可是男女都會傾心的對象，只不過多數007偏愛女性，或許這也是他們骨子裡的某種紳士因子的緣故？

　　

　　「傳道授業解惑並不是007的專長。」頓，「況且說實話，我並不清楚你們之間發生了什麼事。」

　　『哨兵嚮導之間還能發生什麼事啊。』

　　

　　耳機那端不怎麼耐煩的語氣，讓Bond更確認這兩位小毛頭可不是一般的鬧彆扭。

　　

　　「小子，007們雖然個性迥異，但基本上這群背上同樣編號的人，都剛好有個難得的共同之處：」狙擊槍的鏡頭上出現了幾抹人影，耳機那端的人屏氣凝神，或許正在等著自己的下文，也或許是因為眼前的畫面所致，「『屬於我的，就絕對不讓給別人。』」

　　

　　瞇眼，槍聲響起。

　　

　　※※※

　　如Q與Charles的判斷，009多次成功躲避了各路情報單位的追殺，並不是僅僅因為他是名由MI6一手栽培大的、難得一見的天才特工，而是009確實有著其他組織的幫助——Charles推測是與009結合的嚮導所隸屬的組織，也同時是009當時在執行一項調查任務時的背後黑手，而Q駭進對方的防火牆後證明Charles的推論無誤。

　　Charles認為009的嚮導所隸屬的組織利用了嚮導將009給『綁住』，畢竟哨兵嚮導之間的連結相當緊密——精神連結或許還容易被外力扯斷，但有了肉體連結之後，要將兩者分開可要廢上九牛二虎之力，如果排除因一方死亡而連結斷裂這點。

　　當然，也不排除009窩裡反，直接反咬MI6一口。但根據00組探員們的說詞，他們一致認為009的心臟顏色跟英格蘭國旗相同。若是如此，009因無法跟嚮導分開的緣故而被對方的組織控制著，內心的焦慮與矛盾可以想像。

　　這或許也是為什麼MI6會嚴格規範00組特工的用藥規定以及其他特工們必須以結合為前提，兩人一組出任務。

　　哨兵嚮導之間的吸引力並不是普通外力可以破解。如果兩人齊心一意地有著共同的目標，那就事半功倍；但若兩人要東西一方各分開走，那就是彼此折磨。009與他的嚮導是前者，抑或後者？Charles目前尚不清楚。

　　軍需官看著螢幕上傳來特工追著目標的影像，畫面晃動的厲害，也聽見子彈聲響此起彼落。當前任007開了第一槍後，009毫不猶豫地拔腿就跑，將那些還摸不清楚頭緒的對方組織的人留在原地，而現任007二話不說的追上目標人物——Bond負責清除對方人馬，Erik負責撂倒009。

　　第一槍與第二槍的間隔並沒有太久，再加上Erik從懷中掏出PPK後，邊跑邊朝昔日戰友發射。他們兩人穿過Helpoort下方的拱門，一路往馬斯垂克的護城牆古蹟跑去，007總是負責破壞，他們沒辦法也無心多加考慮這些古老的歷史有多少價值。

　　每個槍聲對Charles來說都是一種折騰，雖然他不認為正在追擊目標的特工會有什麼太大的危險……更正，只要是特工，他們的工作就是與危險共舞。光是想像那些子彈從特工的身邊擦過、甚至嵌進肉裡骨裡，即便受傷的身體不是自己的，卻一樣會令Charles感到難受。

　　昨夜特工身上的那些傷疤提醒著軍需官，幹特工這行，就是把命當作賭注與死神玩梭哈。

　　他與Erik之間的連結——精神上的，當時他們才幾歲，即便偷偷接吻過也還不敢太快有下一步的進展——早已斷裂，即便如此，Charles還是會忍不住地擔心哨兵。那麼，有雙重連結的前任007與前任軍需官呢？昨天在聖瑟法斯教堂時，Bond與Erik的纏鬥之下，Bond也受了點皮肉傷，相信疼痛感也會經過哨兵嚮導的連結感知傳到Q的腦中，那會是怎樣的感受？錐心？還是悶痛？

　　在他們兩人退休之前，Q需要時時刻刻擔憂著Bond的安危，連結是誠實的介質，他們彼此貼近，又彼此感受到對方的提心吊膽。

　　 **甜蜜的負擔。** 羽睫垂下微微遮掩了視線。

　　他立刻切換畫面，將特工所見的畫面縮小至一旁，並接收到Q的新訊息，開始著手破解加密過後的GPS定位、電子訊號及其對方組織主機內的機密文件。

　　能坐鎮軍需官這職位的人，早已習慣不需要太過傷感。

　　

　　※※※

　　『007，前方三十公尺後左轉，用你的『拿手絕活』把009逼跳到城牆上，減少附近無辜路人被流彈射中的機率。』

　　特工遲疑了一秒，道：「Yes, sir.」耳機傳來的不是平常引路人的聲音。

　　

　　接著特工朝著009的左腳踝方向開了兩槍，逼的對方立刻轉向朝護城城牆跑去，下一秒對方翻過牆面，並開始在牆上奔跑——冬雪融了大半，但不表示石頭砌成的牆就會好走些，尤其當那些雪水交織在石頭縫隙中，更減少特工們的皮鞋與地板的摩擦力降低許多。在全速奔馳的狀態下，如果一個踩空或是腳底打滑，那就完全前功盡棄了。

　　不過為了避免不必要的傷亡，哨兵特工們很樂意挑戰自我極限或者展現一點騎士風範。

　　Erik循著目標逃逸的方向追去，翻身越過階梯跳上古老的護城城牆，加足馬力衝刺著，左側悠閒散步的路人以及不知為何被眷養在草皮公園裡的動物們——驢子、雞、鴨和好多的羊——同時不解又好奇地望著一前一後的特工們的追逐競賽。美麗的磚瓦建築從身邊掠過，特工不禁想著，如果此刻軍需官在身邊的話，肯定會逕自走向那些歷史故事的迴廊裡。

　　

　　『007，009往前方約二十公尺處往右邊拐彎，下了階梯，那裡是住宅區。請低調行事。』

　　

　　最後面這句話根本是多餘的，八成是前任軍需官習慣性提醒他的哨兵的用詞，即便多次的叮囑，但從檔案紀錄上看來，這句話還是不怎麼見效。

　　009逃離的路線讓Erik有幾分疑惑，但哨兵直覺告訴自己，此刻若是追丟了，可能就再也找不到對方的蹤跡。他試著壓下心中的納悶及如水緩緩漫出的焦慮，特工本能加上理智思考壓過情緒的惴惴不安。

　　轉彎，他如羚羊般優雅地躍下石梯。

　　

　　※※※

　　螢幕上閃爍的游標停在文件的某處，他忖了幾秒後立即切換視窗並快速敲打了一些代碼，下一秒螢幕彈出小視窗——解答。

　　

　　「Q，我找到了，現在立刻發去給你。」

　　『Charles，James這裡也快收工了，但是目前我們都無法離開崗位，MI6的支援還要十五分鐘後才會到。007已經追上了目標……喔，我收到了，嗯……你的位置是最接近目標地點的，從你那裡過去應該不會超過兩分鐘，看來只有請你的屁股離開座位了。』

　　

　　他遲疑了兩秒後，立刻伸手抓出在電腦旁的手槍，單手敲了幾個按鍵，螢幕瞬間轉黑。站起身來，他的腦中浮現出目前所在之處的概略地圖。

　　

　　『親愛的，雖然我們都只是內勤，但我們依舊是MI6的探員。』

　　

　　現任軍需官輕輕地眨了眨眼，淺笑。

　　

　　『去盡探員應盡的本分。』

　　

　　Charles邊走邊調整著他的耳機，並拐了彎小跑步下了階梯。

　　

　　『你也是嚮導。』

　　

　　開門，白色的建築物映進眼簾，空氣中隱約能嗅到特工們所散出的信息素——即便有點距離，優秀的嚮導仍然能輕而易舉地找到他們的哨兵。

　　

　　『也別忘了嚮導的義務。』

　　

　　槍枝的冰涼感從掌心傳來，他深呼吸，吐氣，氣體在空中微微凝結。

　　

　　「Yes, sir.」

　　

　　

　　

　　PS.Helpoort附近隨便走走會不小心走到古代的護城河城牆上，我當時是尾隨著一名遛狗的帥哥走上城牆的，之後發現，耶？我怎麼走在城牆上呢？後來我也不知道自己走到哪去，反正就隨便亂走著，風景實在太過迷人了。馬斯垂克雖然不大，但是給我非常多的驚喜。我很喜歡它。


	12. Chapter 12

_我拒絕。_

_Erik，很多事情是由不得你說不的。_

_所以我得把我的人生讓給你們操縱？_

_很遺憾，依照目前的狀況而言，這是對你最安全的方式。_

_我不會跟你們走。_

_那我們只好強制執行。_

　　

　　※※※

　　依照腦中的記憶及鏡片上的簡易地圖的指引，他迅速地找到了目標建築物，接著，他屏息，將思緒集中在空氣中那稀薄的訊息素，並且確認了目標在哪層樓的哪間房裡。他輕手輕腳地移動著，耳機裡傳來前任軍需官的提醒，他剩下不到兩分鐘的時間要完成任務，否則009一旦回來，他就沒有多大的勝算。

　　他旋過身，平舉槍枝、眼神掃過四周，確認自己身處的地帶毫無對方的人馬——009畢竟是00組出身的特工，在欺騙方面也很有一手。走到目標房前，Charles深呼吸，花了一秒鐘思考要踢開房門還是輕輕轉開房門把手即可？最後他決定選擇後者，畢竟他並不想要造成更多的驚恐，電視上演的一腳踢開門或許可以讓對方措手不及，但那會造成更大的聲響，驚擾了附近的居民衝出來看熱鬧。Charles現在的目的是低調行事，而非造成更多的混亂。

　　伸手，他轉開了門把，房門那端傳來的訊息素依舊平靜——但Charles總覺得哪裡不對勁，一時之間他還無法十分精準的說出他覺得弔詭的部份。他一手打開房門，另一手持槍對準門那端的空間。

　　他的目標物就正坐在Charles的門的正前方、槍口前，目標物抬頭，看見了Charles的身影，和他手上的那把槍，並沒有驚慌失措的模樣，反而露出淡淡地微笑。

　　

　　「你來了。」目標物帶著虛弱的聲音說著。

　　

　　Charles能明瞭這種情緒，是一種面對死亡的坦然，但，太過坦然了。他知道對方肯定曉得自己接近了，因為不管再怎麼努力隱藏嚮導的訊息素，身為同類，只要用點心，就能感測到同類的方位。

　　他的目標知道自己會來，不，更貼切的說，等待著自己的出現——等待一位解決自己生命的人出現。Charles告知自己不要心軟，他若是在此刻猶豫，那麼他不僅將Erik置於危險境地，同時也可能毀了這次的任務。他必須狠下心來，開槍，等待子彈穿過同類的心臟。

　　深呼吸，他準備扣下扳機的時候，他才突然明白過來，為什麼自己會在幾秒前感到那種太過坦然的訊息素！坐在他前面女孩大概不超過二十歲，但是已經憔悴不堪、體重過輕並且居然坐在輪椅上。Charles下意識地用眼神掃過女孩的雙腳，雖然從正面看不出來，但他堅信女孩被組織用某種方式限制了行動——例如打碎腳骨或者挑掉腳筋。失去行動能力的女孩，只能倚靠輪椅以及009的雙腳；女孩的上臂有許多針孔的痕跡。Charles感覺心頭一緊，握槍的手因緊握而泛白、泛紅。

　　她的組織利用她接近009，並且當她成功拐騙了009之後，在兩人已有了緊密連結後，她的組織反過來將她挾持做綁住009的工具——既然是工具，那就不需要人性，奪去她行走的能力、用毒品控制住她，或許她還有家人朋友在組織的手上。

　　009無法離開她，卻也無能反抗她的組織。他們就如此被束縛著，被痛苦的鎖在一起——無論他們到底是真心相愛還是玩票性質，結局都是他們離不開彼此。能解決這一切的方法，即是：連結斷裂，還彼此自由。

　　

　　「開槍吧。」女孩輕柔地說著，但她似乎已經精疲力竭。

　　

　　沒有誰會比Charles更能理解連結斷裂的痛楚。他的手指在扳機上，不自覺地顫抖。如果精神連結斷裂時已經讓人難受到想要撞破腦袋停下那些痛苦，那麼當肉體上的連結也被硬生生斬斷時，活著的那一方，要如何獨自承受所有的折磨？

　　Charles不想也不願知道女孩與009之間的情感，但他從女孩的眼神中、009逐漸靠近的訊息素裡、這段日子以來009帶著她一邊逃亡一邊對抗MI6的行動中讀到，他們之間的牽絆，跟其他哨兵嚮導一般：堅貞、信實、親密無間。

　　只有當這份連結斷裂，009才會得到自由。

　　Charles必須切斷這糾結的錯誤，他不能帶走女孩，以防有更多意外、麻煩找上門來。而女孩和009，也深知這個道理。她的組織不會讓她死去，因為組織需要009，要俘虜他、榨乾他；而009不會拋棄女孩，她也沒有勇氣自我了斷——沒有任何一位結合的哨兵嚮導會有勇氣終止這段連結。

　　站在這裡的軍需官，是外力，是目前唯一有辦法將一切劃下休止符的最佳人選。開槍，結束一切。

　　面前的渴望解脫、耳機裡的催促、哨兵們訊息素逼近。他放在扳機上的手指微微壓下，Charles維持表面上的平靜，但他不確定，當自己扣下扳機後，接下來的一切，他必須用什麼情緒面對？

　　

　　「不！」

　　

　　軍需官身後傳來怒吼，他不用回頭都知道來者是誰，他沒有猶豫的倒數計時，只有當下。但氣憤的特工踏出的步伐都散逸著絕望及狂怒的訊息素，同時也在逼退、動搖Charles的決心。

　　他不能回頭，他必須趕緊開槍。

　　他不能開槍，他沒有權力了斷別人的性命、沒有資格奪去他們對彼此的依戀、那份有點脆弱卻珍貴的連結。

　　握著槍的手微微顫抖，009的氣息張狂的撲近。

　　

　　「開槍！」

　　

　　一聲槍響劃破空氣，軍需官忍不住回頭，他感覺到009倒地的痛苦呻吟，也感覺到女孩散出的為愛人驚恐擔憂的訊息素。轉首，他瞧見009跌在地上，接著開槍的特工箭步上前壓制了還在掙扎的009。

　　

　　「Charles，開槍！」

　　

　　那雙灰綠色的眼睛漾著什麼樣的情緒？Charles沒有讀出來。特工要求他親手了斷在眼前那鮮活的、躍動的連結，軍需官感到百感交集。

　　

_你不怕嗎？_

_怕什麼？_

　　

　　咬了咬下唇，軍需官再度轉頭，將槍口對準女孩的心臟。

　　

　 _你怎麼找到我的？_

_因為我知道你在想什麼啊。_

　　

　　槍聲響起。

　　

　　※※※

　　他瘋狂地搓洗著手，但不知道是因為嚮導感知緣故將煙硝味過度放大抑或只是他的心理作用。他除不掉手上的味道。

　　他們即將離開馬斯垂克，MI6的支援已到，正在處理任務後續的行動；前任軍需官與前任特工正在跟舊識們閒聊，並準備要繼續他們的旅行。只有他一直逗留在旅店的淋浴間內，不斷地洗刷著雙手。

　　低溫的冰水及不斷搓手的動作使得他的手凍紅，再繼續沖洗下去，可能真的要刷掉一層皮了。但他無法停止這瘋狂的行為。

　　另一雙手湊了過來，擋住不斷流洩的冰水淋在他的雙手上，他的手被溫暖裹住，並輕輕地被拉離開，免得繼續遭受水龍頭沖洗的虐待。那雙手的主人用乾淨的毛巾將他的手擦乾，並用自己的雙手搓著冰冷發抖的手，試著讓這雙失溫的手恢復一些溫度。或許是因為真的太冷了，也或許因為前不久發生的事的那些訊息素還在他腦中尚未被消化分解，他忍不住地發抖著，而他無法控制自己的身體反射動作，這使他看起來更脆弱、無助。

　　對方將他的手湊到嘴邊，輕吻著他的手——可能因為雙手溫度太低，所以他感覺對方的唇很熱、很燙。抬眼，他望著那雙深邃的灰綠眸子，他無法像以往一般，輕易地讀到對方腦中的意念，只能從蘊藏著各種不同情緒的雙眸中，試著咀嚼、推敲對方的思緒。

　　他還是無法參透特工的想法。羽睫微垂，他覺得整個人好疲憊。

　　下一秒，他被攬進對方懷中，靠在那條他早些時候在心裡默念著特工審美觀終於提昇的領帶上。特工將他的手放進自己的西裝裡，緊緊地摟住他。他感覺到特工的呼吸在自己的髮稍上掠過，靠在對方身上感受到特工因呼吸而起伏的胸口。

　　淡淡地鬚後水薄荷味、高級的合身西裝質感、還有從特工身上隱約傳來的體溫。他閉上眼，決定貪婪地、什麼都不想地，好好地感受這得來不易的短暫幾秒。

　　


	13. Chapter 13

　　「007，你確定這是你要的？」

　　

　　參謀長打了通電話把Erik找了過來，現在坐在他面前的特工悠閒地玩了玩參謀長桌上的牛頓球。Mallory去美國開會的這幾天，把工作都先交給了他處理——Moneypenny以秘書身份陪同Mallory飛去，所以Tanner手上的工作量就加倍，胃痛頻率也跟著加倍。而當他代收到007的離職信時，他原先想直接上報Mallory，請後者指示決定——參謀長不管理人事範疇，特別是00組這種重大調度或者人事變更。

　　但就在Tanner拿起電話準備撥給Mallory時，一方面顧忌到時差，另一方面他總覺得哪裡不對勁……是的，如果00組特工有任何人事上的異動，他們並不會透過參謀長或Moneypenny，而是直接自己與Mallory協調。然而，他卻收到來自007的離職信，這暗示著007並非忘了離職流程，而是有私事要找Tanner詢問——從Mallory那裡得不到的答案。

　　如此，若是Tanner無法給007一個好好談談的機會，007還是會跳過他直接將離職呈報上級，而依照Erik的牛脾氣，最後肯定什麼都問不出來。

　　

　　「我不確定。」灰綠色的眸子瞥了參謀長一眼。

　　

　　 **陷阱。** 參謀長思忖著該怎麼進行接下來的對話，話說回來，現在007正在玩的牛頓球可是前任軍需官留給參謀長的禮物——雖然有點吵，但這禮物確實蠻逗趣的。某種程度上，Tanner對於現任007與Q兩人之間的關係以及前任007與前任Q之間的關係感到玩味，就像是，這兩者非常接近，卻又大相逕庭。至少Bond與Q沒有經歷過一方失憶且被迫與另一方分開。

　　如果同樣的狀況發生在Bond身上，想必Bond可能會對塔的行為嗤之以鼻，接著他會厚著臉皮去糾纏他的軍需官，打死不退；不過現在狀況是發生在更尖銳、更冷漠、更像匹在荒林裡尋找家族定位的孤狼般的Erik身上，Tanner之前的經驗無法直接複製貼上應對之。

　　參謀長往後仰躺，即便靠著真皮椅子也無法讓他感到真正的放鬆。

　　

　　「那麼，有任何我能效勞的地方嗎？」揶揄，也是種感嘆。

　　「你知道我全部的過去？」007抬眼，眼神可說是相當銳利。

　　Tanner聳聳肩，不算答案的答案，嘆氣，道：「你想知道什麼？」他望了眼辦公室的門，並掃視著Erik——就算只是一隻鋼筆，00組特工依舊可以用來殺人。

　　「Charles告訴我，我跟他從小就認識了。」

　　「根據檔案上的紀錄，確實如此。」參謀長點頭。

　　「塔強制帶走我的時候，有發現我跟Charles的連結嗎？」灰綠色的眼眸太過深邃，危險。

　　參謀長頓了幾秒，緩緩吐氣，道：「有。」誠實才是最得體的應對，「很脆弱，是剛形成的連結，容易被切斷。」

　　「塔當時沒有將Charles找出來？」質疑。

　　「有試著找。根據檔案上的記載，你當時寧死不屈，什麼都不願意透露。」語氣有點佩服，但同時也參著些許同情，「對當時的塔來說，哨兵的資源比嚮導重要，召你進來的前幾年，因為戰爭的關係哨兵短缺，軍事、情報單位都需要精英哨兵， 各個單位都在對塔施加壓力，所以除了自願來報到的幼童哨兵們之外，塔也開始去全國各地尋找隱藏在民間的哨兵。

　　「多數哨兵嚮導都會在發育期時覺醒，而你的時間點較晚，這容易成了漏網之魚。當塔派出的人在你們家鄉附近嗅到你剛覺醒的哨兵訊息素時，他們開始找尋你，當時他們也注意到，你的狀況異常穩定，這表示你身邊有嚮導正在幫助你——無論你們是否瞭解這代表什麼意思。

　　「塔找到你，要把你帶走，但是你抵死不從，也不願說出『親密的朋友』是誰，或許對當時的你來說，你想保護Charles，不要讓他也被塔帶走，但可惜，塔並沒有多花心思去瞭解你的用意，他們將你帶走，並需要儘快切斷你與『親密的朋友』之間的連結。」

　　「……藍色的線。」Erik閉上眼，似乎有點頭痛，那些曾在夢中不斷出現的細絲，原來是連結的具現化。

　　

　　藍色的線，Charles的眼睛顏色。

　　

　　「切斷連結是非常冒險的事。」頓，「雖然你們只是精神連結也才剛起步而已，對你來說，切斷連結之後，塔有足夠的資源可以醫治你、保護你，但是Charles需要獨自面對連結斷裂的痛苦。」參謀長的視線緊盯著特工的，閃著將後者的驚訝映進眼簾而仍舊保持著不被撼動的堅韌。

　　

　　Charles拿著槍，對準著009的嚮導。Erik想起Charles的猶豫以及軍需官臉上的遲疑和……悲傷。Charles知道，非常清楚的知道，連結斷裂之後，被留下來的人需要承受怎樣的傷痛。

　　

　　「我叫他開槍。」Erik咬了咬唇，視線從Tanner身上移開，用手在自己的唇間摩擦徘徊，像是後悔又像是自責。

　　「就算你沒說，Charles還是會開槍。」參謀長認真地說著，「他是軍需官，是MI6的探員，他會保護自己，也夠堅強足以完成任務。」

　　

　　特工的眼神轉回，像獵食動物般瞪著參謀長，而後者毫無恐懼之意。

　　

　　「他是Charles Xavier。」參謀長幽幽地說著，「或許我不認識以前的、被你忘記的Charles，但我相信，Charles就是Charles。」

　　

　　特工將參謀長堅定不移的態度默默地記憶下來，並且就在此刻，他又再度看見，精神嚮導獵豹正坐在參謀長的身邊，用與自己相若的神情瞅著對MI6所有員工都抱持著堅信不移的信心的參謀長。

　　

　　※※※

　　Erik走在迴廊上，有點漫無目的。

　　但他意識到自己其實並非完全沒有目的地，而是他被某種力量吸引著，正慢慢往頂樓天台的方向走去。眺望整個倫敦？也沒什麼不好。

　　手機聲響起，他收到來自參謀長幫他調出來的人工嚮導素的用藥紀錄——從他被塔帶回之後，就開始服用這些藥物，沒有間斷，他是個聽話的好病患。人工嚮導素只有在他正式進入00組之後，一些配方有所調整，但大致成份不變。確實如Emma所言，所有哨兵服用的人工嚮導素沒有任何的疑慮，都是安全且受到嚴格把關的用藥。

　　他從參謀長那裡聽到，塔曉得切斷哨兵嚮導的連結的危險，但同時塔也有信心可以照顧Erik恢復元氣——塔有資源、有配備、有成熟的嚮導、有豐富經驗的醫師。

　　但Charles沒有。

　　他握緊拳頭，克制激動的情緒且做了個深呼吸。

　　Tanner提到，切斷精神連結——除非逼不得以，否則絕對不能切除已有肉體連結的哨兵嚮導——其實會有一些副作用，只是每個人的副作用皆不相同，有些人會沮喪到想要自盡；有些人會上吐下瀉好一陣子；有些人只是感到失落，並沒有大礙。而Erik的副作用則是失去了以前的記憶。

　　但任誰都沒想到，人工嚮導素似乎有抑制Erik的記憶的效用——並不是每個人都會有如此症狀，是哨兵體質問題——Erik若少服用一些人工嚮導素，就會偶爾會浮現出以前的記憶片段，而他以前從沒有特別去注意過，直到Charles出現在Q Branch。

　　Charles為什麼來Q Branch？根據Tanner的情報顯示，Charles是從MI5被調來的，當時Charles已經知道自己在這裡嗎？如果知道，他為什麼來？如果不知道，當他來到這裡發現曾跟自己有連結的男人把他忘的一乾二淨時，Charles又有什麼感覺？他跟Charles初次在MI6碰面時，他到底說了些什麼？Charles又有什麼反應？那是什麼情況下見面的？

　　Erik不大記得。他搔搔頭，有些挫敗地推開了頂樓的門。

　　映進眼底並非遼闊的倫敦景色，而是坐在頂樓邊緣的一頭獵豹的背影。牠隨著Erik推開門的聲響回頭，而Erik也注意到牠的主人正站在一旁，同樣地轉過頭來瞅著自己。

　　 **Charles。** 特工在心裡默念著對方的名字，或許在很久很久以前，他只要在腦中呼喚，對方就能聽見，但現在，他的意念無法傳到對方的腦中。

　　Erik站在原處，沒有移動。只是站在此處望著軍需官，內心複雜的情緒如泉湧現。或許，參謀長已經稍微告知軍需官，關於自己跑去找參謀長詢問自己的過去；也或許，軍需官就只是剛好上來透透氣，而他們就如此隨興地巧遇。

　　不是巧遇。他們繞了一大圈，被迫分開了好幾年，最後還是找到了彼此。可惜的是，再度相遇的時候，兩人所處的立場卻不容彼此相依存——該死的00組特工必須服用人工嚮導素而無法標記嚮導的規定。

　　他們都親眼見到009的下場，被敵方嚮導的組織利用，嚮導成了軟肋；而前任007與Q的對照組則是嚮導可以是堅強的後盾，成為在混亂世界漂泊中的哨兵的錨、燈塔、指引。

　　而當Charles在遇見自己時，發現過去的一切都不在自己的腦中，那時候，Charles又是怎樣的心情？

　　有太多的問題，Erik不確定先選擇哪個較好，或者，沉默才是最佳的選擇。良久，特工緩緩開口。

　　

　　「你為什麼選擇來MI6？」

　　

　　軍需官大可跟那個姓Holmes的官員提出想要繼續留在MI5工作的意願，而非來到一個充滿煙硝味、血跡、背叛以及以前曾將他獨自留下的人的工作地點——即便最後一點並非Erik的意願，但以結果來說，他確實將放開了Charles的手。

　　再度碰面的時候，這個曾經離開他的人早就不記得以前的事，對軍需官而言，肯定又是第二次的傷害。那麼，為什麼還是願意來到這裡？願意再度面對自己？

　　

　　「因為，我唯一能待在你身邊的方法，就是在待在這裡。」微笑，有點苦澀。

　　

 

 

　　PS.在自己生日當天寫這種劇情，我也真是自虐|||

 


	14. Chapter 14

_「你覺得我會想起來以前的事嗎？」_

_「重要嗎？」_

_「跟你有關，就很重要。」_

　　他們彼此沉默，良久。

　　

　 _「我相信一個人即便他失去記憶，他只要是原來的那個人，就會走上那個人會走的路。失憶像是他在路上跌倒了，但他還是會站起來，往原先的目標前進。」_

　　

　　※※※

　　在破壞一個規矩或者規定之前，必須先明白其存在之意義及目的，否則，就只是為了反對而反對。

　　Charles最後一次聽到Erik的相關消息是在某次主管會議上，那天的會議氣氛簡直可比擬美蘇冷戰。當時，Mallory並沒有流露出坐立不安的模樣，但是大多數的上司們都把箭頭指向他，暗示著Mallory並沒有好好的教育、約束手下的00組特工們，導致這群人窩裡反，居然聯合起來抵制塔提供給各情報單位使用的人工嚮導素——特工們刻意不再使用塔供給的嚮導素，同時這也造成了MI6的頭痛，00組特工暫時無法接下所有情報任務，前所未見的特工罷工。

　　從來沒有人想過00組會群起拒絕來自上層的命令，在大家的印象中，00組雖有些乖僻，但心臟可都是國旗色的人們。不過，或許幾年前的007與Q的事件，再加上近年其他的特工事件以及最近的009倒戈案成了導火線，00組特工們終於決定要抵制這條法規。

　　未結合哨兵確實較容易有狂躁現象，而這現象能使特工們強大的令敵人害怕，但這是雙面刃，傷害他人的時候也傷害了哨兵自身；使用特殊的人工嚮導素確實能讓未結合哨兵較不易受到敵方嚮導所影響，是一種保護措施，不過這也同時壓抑了哨兵原有的本能。

　　事情總是難以兩全。領導這件小叛變事件的，卻是一向被公認為最忠貞不二的007。

　　這種特工罷工的事件並不是像一般工會抗議政府法案那樣容易被安撫、擺平。雖然這事件並不會被傳到新聞媒體的耳中，也暫時不會被泄露到國外情資單位去，可MI6等於直接與塔有了對立情緒。

　　Mallory被釘在質詢台上，這位紳士看來游刃有餘，但難得參與主管會議的Charles卻從參謀長臉上讀到了其他的細微情緒——有那麼一度Charles以為Mallory會在會議結束之後把007找來，並強制將他革職。但，智慧如Mallory，殺雞儆猴並不是一位好主管該有的作風。

　　相反，事情往反方向發展。Mallory接受了00組的抗議，同時也收下了MI6上下員工的連署以及Emma等人情報單位御用的臨床心理學專家的建議報告。在那之後，Mallory身邊的參謀長、黑美人秘書小姐都忙得不可開交：他們需要不斷地跑各種公文、拜訪各級長官、說服及勸00組特工們先回來開工、主持MI6裡大大大小的會議。

　　新的法案以令人詫異的速度得到了各級長官的同意和認可，Charles在心中暗自敬佩Mallory的手腕，同樣的事件如果發生在舊東家MI5裡，真不曉得Mr. Holmes會如何處理？不過那是Mr. Holmes，肯定也會有能讓人瞠目結舌拍案叫絕的結果。

　　這幾個月的時間內，Charles沒再見過Erik。這位一開始令人心煩意亂沒事就來Q Branch騷擾自己的特工，就如此音訊全無。而在前幾週，產生了第一對已結合00特工，並且這兩天又要執行新任務，Charles正在為這對新人祝賀的同時，也在Q Branch趕工調整他們的新武器。

　　結合後的00組特工，能像從前那般將任務圓滿漂亮的結束，並帶來令眾人稱奇讚嘆的結果嗎？是否會因為結合了所以更直接將自身弱點暴露在敵人面前？誰都說不準，這是另一個故事的開始，而他們每個人都參與其中。

　　Charles很清楚自己不會成為某個特工的嚮導——無論是00組或是專職他種任務的探員們。因為在同意哨兵特工們結合的這條法規上，有一個但書，那就是哨兵特工、探員只能與嚮導特工、探員結合。同工作性質的結合，才能方便繼續執行任務，畢竟，哨兵嚮導結合後，無法與彼此分開太遠。特工不能在華盛頓值勤時，嚮導卻遠在大西洋另一邊的倫敦待命。

　　在Charles接受MI6的邀請時，就清楚知道，自己會待在Q Branch裡，領導這些天才兒童，同時也需要默默的等待某一個會與自己過著較平凡生活的哨兵出現。

　　摘下眼鏡，他揉揉眼睛，現在是夜深人靜的時刻，他讓Q Branch的員工們都先回去休息，獨自留下來繼續趕工，Charles承認自己在某些程度上會有點太苛求完美，但他經手的武器可是關乎人命，他並不希望有任何的閃失。在喘息片刻之際，他瞟到躺在馬克杯旁的一張來自里斯本的明信片，郵戳日期是五週前，那時新的特工法案才塵埃落定沒多久。伸手，他下意識地輕撫過那張空白的明信片——似乎每一任007都有這種習慣，寄一張空白的明信片給他的軍需官。像是一種老派的報平安方式，又像是某一種特工獨有的浪漫。

　　嘴角弧度微微上揚。他想起最後一次與Erik碰面的那天，他們站在頂樓上，那天風很大，Charles有一種自己若是沒站穩，可能會不小心被風吹倒而墜落於地面的錯覺。Erik問了一些問題，簡單，卻直接。關於人的記憶，Charles不是專家，在這方面他無法告訴Erik正確解答。況且他打從心底的認為，即便Erik想不起來過去的事，那也無妨。

　　他來到這裡，並不是為了要跟Erik再續前緣，他甚至做了最壞的打算——Erik會愛上別人，然後永遠都不記得彼此曾經的一切。Charles來到MI6，是因為這裡是最接近Erik的地方，他可以站在這裡，看著他的背影、聽他在耳機那端耍無賴調皮；Charles可以做出保護Erik的武器、指引他往正確的方向追緝。

　　這樣就好。

　 _「你覺得我會想起來以前的事嗎？」_

　　 **不知道呢。** 軍需官閉起眼，仰躺在電腦椅上。 **不知道呢。**

　　Charles從來就不希望Erik會因為任何愧疚感或者自責的情緒而跟自己綁在一塊兒，那不是Charles的目的，也不是Charles的希望。

　　Erik Lehnsherr就是Erik Lehnsherr。這樣就好。

　　Charles說不上以前青少年時期所認識的Erik是否也會與現在的Erik如出一轍，但無論如何，Erik確實做了一些非常Erik Lehnsherr的事，例如他與自己相遇後，總會找藉口理由來Q Branch騷擾自己；例如他總是過度傲慢又習慣獨來獨往也還是如青少年時期般尖銳刺人的個性；例如他帶領00組來與塔、與上面的人對抗。

　　輕笑，Charles會慢慢的適應Erik再次離去的日子。

　　當軍需官重新掛上眼鏡，並啜了口冷掉的茶後準備開始十指運動時，身後傳來了皮鞋敲在地板上的聲響。他下意識地轉頭，而走進Q Branch的人沒有停下腳步，反倒是筆直地朝著Charles所坐的方位前進。

　　那頭獵豹輕盈地跳過、踩過N的桌子、P的椅子，並在最接近Charles身後的O的桌上坐下。來者的氣息帶著比過往還來得張狂些許的哨兵訊息素，但令人有些意外的是，Charles並沒有感知到其他嚮導的氣息，就像是哨兵這趟任務中，沒有任何別的嚮導參與其中——但Charles也認為哨兵是發起抗拒使用人工嚮導素的人，總不會在這個節骨眼上還使用人工嚮導素吧？

　　那麼，若真是如此，哨兵是如何挺過這幾個月來沒有嚮導素陪伴的日子？軍需官瞅著稍微消瘦些許的灰綠色眼眸的男人瞧著。

　　無解。

　　Charles Xavier一向好奇，但並不表示什麼事他都願意追根究底。他們互視著彼此，不甚確定誰該開口打破僵局。

　　

　　「里斯本漂亮嗎？」軍需官抿了抿唇。

　　「那是最後一個任務。」男人的聲音聽起來有點乾澀，「寄出明信片後，我就去羅馬支援Scott。」他放在腿邊的手無聲地張合著。

　　

　　軍需官沒接話，男人的獵豹垂了耳，有點無奈似地趴了下來。

　　

　　「在羅馬我遇到了來自CIA的一位嚮導，所以我想了一些事情。」聳肩，「關於以後人生目標之類的蠢問題。」

　　「所以這次回來整理行李？」軍需官為他接話，視線微微低垂，勾起略微苦澀的微笑。

　　似乎沒把軍需官的言語聽進去，男人繼續道：「我一直在想你說的：『一個人即便他失去記憶，他只要是原來的那個人，就會走上那個人會走的路。』如果我沒有失去記憶，沒有被塔帶走，那麼，我還會進入MI6？你還會成為軍需官嗎？我們還會在一起嗎？」他的眉心微皺，認真、並且帶點糾結地煩惱的思考著。

　　「不就是因為我失去記憶，被塔帶走，所以我們現在才會站在這裡？」男人輕輕地呼出一口氣，「我們看來不會有共同擁有的過去，不過，能不能給彼此的未來一個能交集的機會？」

　　「007……」軍需官淺笑著，語氣參雜太多情緒。

　　「不。」男人糾正，「我剛說了，里斯本是我最後一個任務。」

　　

　　軍需官微張了唇，琉璃藍色的雙眼閃爍著難以置信的光芒。

　　

　　「我跟Mallory申請調職，之後會負責訓練MI6新進探員的，成為菜鳥的教官。從今天起生效。」聳肩，「Mallory特別叮囑我，首先哨兵教官需要有穩定的情緒，再來，我必須在MI6繼續協助Tanner等人把新通過的00組特工規定加以宣導與落實，我大多的時間都會泡在倫敦——意味著我得盡早找個嚮導。」

　　

　　Charles優秀的大腦一時之間不確定自己是否聽到或看到幻覺，可能是連續三十小時沒睡的後果。但也就在此刻，原本乖順地趴在O桌上的獵豹站起身來，屈身探向Charles，彷彿想嗅嗅他身上的味道似的，而屬於Charles的精神嚮導則已站在男人身旁，後者望著前者，前者像隻大貓似的，繞著他轉了個圈，並用尾巴微微勾了勾男人的腿，隨後跳回Charles身邊。

　　男人沒多給軍需官考慮的時間，他俯下身，用手撐在軍需官的電腦椅上，雙手將其圈繞在推不開的圈囿之中，如此接近的曖昧距離，軍需官卻完全嗅不到其他嚮導的訊息素。

　　

　　「讓我看見你所看見的，聽見你所聽見的，好嗎？」男人的嗓音低沉，完全赤裸的誠懇。

　　「這可是很昂貴的，Mr. Lehnsherr。」軍需官嘴角牽起淺淺笑意，「你願意付出多少代價？」他笑著，而Erik的唇正輕輕地碰觸著、啄著他的唇瓣。

　　「用我的所有。」男人輕吻著，嘗著對方的滋味，「未來的所有日子、全部的一切，我都願意。」

　　

　　兩頭精神嚮導坐在一塊兒，互瞧對方一眼，視線交會後又再度把視線移開，轉到主人們身上。

　　Charles伸手，壓在男人的後腦，並加深了這一吻的深度、時間。

　　Erik閉起眼，沉浸在親吻的甜蜜之中，而他又看見了，藍色的線，在腦中出現，輕輕地包裹著自己、與Charles，不再分開。

　　

　　【FIN】

　　

　　

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　後記：
> 
> 　　呼，終於把這篇哨兵嚮導文寫完。其實這次並沒有寫得很順手，所以結束的有點尷尬XD”但還是謝謝大家看到最後。
> 
> 　　寫這篇文的主要契機是因為1月我在倫敦時，走在前往Big Ben街道上，我看到了我很久以前寫的一篇00Q文的最後一幕場景。當時寫在文裡的畫面，我根本沒機會見過，而在將近兩年後我才走訪這個地點。心中的激動之情難掩。
> 
> 　　隨後我又走到MI6的外頭，在倫敦的那幾天，我反覆的思考著，是否要寫個我超級喜愛的特工故事？還有，我想把上次沒有寫進來的精神嚮導的梗寫進來，所以就這樣衝動又莽撞地寫了這篇《Nowhere to hide》。友人以為這篇是一篇以詼諧、調情為基底的文，但實則卻不是如此。
> 
> 　　不瞞各位說，我自己並沒有特別喜歡這篇文之後的收尾，想了非常久，最後還是決定採用友人說的：「我們並不想看你寫一個非常帥氣的結尾，因為我們想看的，是他們最後能夠在一起的happy ending。」當然，如果按照我之前的、想要寫個帥氣結尾的念頭，這結尾絕對不是如此。
> 
> 　　不過，也罷～重點是我完成它了！即便還是有諸多讓我不滿意的地方，這也表示我需要更加努力才行。
> 
> 　　由於在寫哨兵嚮導文，所以似乎造成他人誤以為我對哨兵嚮導梗很瞭解，而我自己這幾天也發現，我似乎弄混了一些設定，這讓我惴惴不安。所以我決定在我看完《The sentinel 》影集之前(目前我只找到兩季字幕)，我應該不會再寫任何哨兵嚮導文，畢竟我不想誤導更多人。
> 
> 　　大概是這樣吧，抱歉最後的後記也這麼囉唆||| 總之，真的很謝謝所有願意睜隻眼閉隻眼把這篇文看完的大家，我要好好的去反省，希望以後能寫出更好的文。
> 
> 　　


End file.
